


Heel, Beg, Speak

by JulieCox



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Kylo Ren, Burning, Courtesans, Dom Hux, Dominant Hux, Domination, Dubious Consent, Dysphoria, Emperor Hux, F/M, Hux is not a nice person but he gets better, I don't even know what kind of sex to call that, I've done things here I can't spell, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Intersex, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Misgendering, Mpreg Sorta Kinda, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other Sex, Ownership, Porn, Slave Kylo Ren, Submission, Submissive Kylo Ren, The Emperor And His Hound, Top Hux, Trans, Trans Issues, Trans Kylo, cigarette burns, intersex Kylo Ren, sorry what sorry, sub kylo ren, things are not quite what they seem, trans man, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieCox/pseuds/JulieCox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Hux has a new pet, and enjoys pushing him around. Kylo has secrets, and enjoys keeping them to his own damn self. But they won't stay secrets for long. </p><p> </p><p>Hux leaned over him, hooked him below his jaw again, and pulled him upright. He rubbed his uncalloused thumb over Kylo’s cheek.</p><p>“You’re lovely, you know. I would enjoy using your body for my own pleasure.”</p><p>His eyes dropped away again. “Your taste is unusual. I am … glad I … please you, your Majesty.” But Hux could nearly taste his discomfort.</p><p>“Oh, are you?” He smiled crookedly, wondering what it had cost Kylo to choke out that compliance, and moved the pad of his thumb to brush over Kylo’s lower lip instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this, I would be very appreciative of kudos and comments! Fan fiction writers LIVE for comments. I am on Tumblr at [WritingWhileHuman](http://writingwhilehuman.tumblr.com) and my blog is at [ www.writingwhilehuman.com](http://www.writingwhilehuman.com). My published work can be found there as well.

Emperor Hux had been looking forward to this moment for years. Since the death of Supreme Leader Snoke six months ago (orchestrated by Hux, of course), the Knights of Ren had been a singular headache, wreaking havoc throughout several systems. He’d had to keep Kylo Ren sedated, in a cell, to prevent him from using his Force powers to escape and join them. What a waste of a fine resource.

But now the other Knights were all dead, their ships destroyed and their temple a ruin in embers. 

Hux sent for Kylo.

The Knight was more alert than Hux had thought he might be as they brought him into the central hall. The throne sat at the rear of the room, on a raised dias, overlooking a vast space. It was frequently filled with people, ambassadors and lieutenants and courtesans, arranged with fine furniture or supplied with luxurious feasts. Today, the hall was empty, except for Hux and his enforcers. He watched as Kylo was brought before him, shackled, his clothes even more ragged than Hux remembered, his skin pale and his eyes hollow. He was … diminished, somehow. Still, he met Hux’s eyes calmly.

“Kylo Ren. Your Supreme Leader is dead. The Knights of Ren are dead.”

“I know,” Kylo said, a soft, deep rumble of a statement, surprisingly lacking in spite and venom. For a passing moment, Hux pitied him.

“You have been my prisoner while your comrades railed against me, but you yourself have not raised a hand against me.” Hux hadn't given him the chance. Taking out Kylo had been step one. A syringe full of sedative administered by a droid in a dart and he was out of the game. All too easy. “Therefore, I am prepared to accept your service, should you offer it.” He held up a white-gloved hand. “Should you choose not to, you may return to your cell, of course.”

A flicker of something - rage, or disdain, or hurt - crossed Kylo’s face and was gone. Just a twitch of his lip, a flare of his nostrils. He swallowed. “You are the emperor of the First Order,” he said. “You have brought peace at last to the Galaxy. I am … I am yours to command.” At Hux’s raised eyebrows, he dropped his eyes and added, “Your majesty.”

“Remove his shackles,” Hux said. The guards did so. “Come forward.”

Kylo climbed the few stairs to the dias. Even in tattered robes, he was an imposing figure, perhaps more so with his hair down past his shoulders, and the petulant, spoiled-child expression gone from his eyes.

“Kneel,” Hux said, with a curl of his lip.

Kylo’s entire body went stiff with tension; the resentment radiated from him. Hux was nearly Force blind, but even he could feel it. Still, Kylo went down on one knee, shaking, then folded the other under him as well. He looked up at Hux, keeping his face carefully blank.

Hux leaned forward, grasped his jaw and turned his head left, then right, as if inspecting him. “You’re not a Knight of Ren anymore.You may keep the name Kylo, but the name Ren is gone. And you will no longer wear the robes of a Knight.” He released him.

“Yes, your majesty.” He stayed motionless, but the hopelessness returned to his eyes, staring off past Hux into nothing.

Hux waited a few beats, then motioned impatiently. “Well? Take them off.”

Kylo’s dark eyes shot back to Hux, widened, then he drew a long, shaky breath and undid the fastenings of his cloak, his wide belt, his tunic. He folded each piece and set them aside. It was cold in the room; Hux watched with pleasure as goosebumps raised on Kylo’s arms. He was surprised by the extent of his scars - the nasty one on his lower side that had almost killed him, scars on his shoulders, his arms, matching horizontal scars right beneath his pectoral muscles. And of course, the one across his face. He left his pants on, still kneeling.

“I did not say you could stop there. Remove your pants.”

Kylo’s eyes went from cold and defiant to desperate. He bowed low, his hair falling forward, his scarred back arched. “Your Majesty, I -”

“You will do as I desire.”

“Yes,” he replied, more easily than Hux anticipated, “I will serve you, at your pleasure. And I will do as you ask if you insist. But please, Emperor - have mercy. I beg you.” 

Hux thought a moment. Kylo Ren, begging. He leaned down a bit to card his fingers through Kylo’s hair, and was pleased when Kylo did not so much as flinch.

“Your plea was respectful. I am a generous and fair master. You may keep them on. Today.”

Kylo let out a huffing sigh of relief and leaned into Hux’s touch. “Thank you, your majesty.”

“As for your role in my court … For now you may sit beside me and observe.” He pulled a curious device and a chain from a box beside the throne. “You will wear this. It is a collar that disrupts a Force practitioner’s concentration so they cannot attack with it. A step up from sedation, hm? When you have been consistently good, you may go off leash. When you have pleased me enough, you may have a shirt, a bed.” He chucked Kylo under the chin with the chain. “What say you to that?”

He expected defiance, with the news that Kylo would once again be denied access to the Force, his best weapon. That he’d be on display - a trophy, a pet. He expected spite, the juvenile vitriol he’d known before, even violence. Indeed, the old rage seemed to flare in his eyes for a few long moments. Instead, Kylo’s voice nearly choked as he managed to say, “As my Emperor desires.”

Hux couldn’t help his shock at the ease of Kylo’s obedience and said, “Really?” before he could catch himself.

Kylo lowered his head in a bow, hands pressed to the floor. “I have no exterior loyalties to maintain. My first loyalty was always to the vision of the Order, to bring peace and organization to the scattered tribes of the Galaxy. You have done it. I am your faithful servant.”

So, Kylo was smarter than he looked. Or was really that much of a fanatic that his fellow Knights’ deaths did not move him. Hux wondered if Kylo had shown this kind of self-control with Snoke, or if he was just so physically drained by his imprisonment that he did not have enough fight left in him. Hux leaned over him, hooked him below his jaw again, and pulled him upright. He rubbed his uncalloused thumb over Kylo’s cheek.

“You’re lovely, you know. I would enjoy using your body for my own pleasure.”

His eyes dropped away again. “Your taste is unusual. I am … glad I … please you, your Majesty.” But Hux could nearly taste his discomfort.

“Oh, are you?” He smiled crookedly, wondering what it had cost Kylo to choke out that compliance, and moved the pad of his thumb to brush over Kylo’s lower lip instead.

“Y-yes I am,” he said, his voice cracking just a tad. Just enough to show his uncertainty, maybe even … fear. Hux reveled in it. “You spared my life when you could have taken it. So I am yours.” He hesitated a moment, then added, “I submit my will to yours.”

Hux was taken aback. That was one of the few lines he knew from the Knights’ oath to Snoke, and perhaps more noteworthy, Kylo knew that Hux would recognize that line, and its significance. For the first time, he considered that Kylo’s loyalty might be genuine, even if he was currently furious about having to give it in such a humiliating manner. 

Hux opened the collar, laid it open across his knees and motioned to Kylo to move forward, until Kylo’s head was practically in his lap. He looked forward to the day he had another reason for Kylo to be positioned so. He brushed Kylo’s hair out of the way with gentle strokes of his fingers, and closed the collar on his throat. He clicked the chain onto the collar and picked up the other end.

“There,” he purred. He smiled, brushing the backs of his fingers over Kylo’s shoulders. “I like you like this.” He hooked the chain onto a latch on the throne made for just this purpose. He gestured to the side of the throne. “Have a seat, Kylo. I have business to attend to.” When Kylo was settled beside the throne on the metal step, Hux said to him, “You are not to speak unless I address you and tell you to speak.” Kylo tipped his head in acknowledgment. Hux stroked his hair a moment more, then turned away from him. He took up a data pad and began hearing debriefings from his lieutenants, ignoring the stirring in his groin that revelled in having so completely dominated his former rival. 

This was the real business of running the Empire - the dull mechanics, tactics, allocations of resources. Most minor decisions were delegated to his lieutenants, but the big picture always came back to the Emperor. They worked for hours, receiving news, giving orders, making decisions. Hux ignored Kylo, to outward appearance, but he enjoyed watching out of the corner of his eye as Kyko shifted uncomfortably, and rubbed his arms and hands at the cold. Kylo gave the world unhappy glares when everyone else broke for dinner, and Hux’s cooks and servants brought in roasted meats, sautéed vegetables, and freshly baked bread. Nothing like the cafeteria fare they’d choked down on the Finalizer. Hux ate at leisure, and when he was finished, put some remains of food on a plate - not enough to satisfy the hunger of a man Kylo’s size - and set it on the floor by the throne, together with a bowl of water. Kylo looked at it, then looked suspiciously at Hux, like an animal accustomed to having food snatched away from him.

Hux motioned to the food. “Eat,” he said. “No hands.”

Kylo’s eyes flashed dangerously, and he clenched his jaw. He managed to mostly suppress the growl that clearly wanted to gurgle up in his throat. With a glare, he bent and ate off the plate with as much care and haughty dignity as he could muster, which wasn't much. He emptied the bowl of water without slurping, somehow. He at least managed to be neat and all but silent about it. Hux looked over to see he’d finished, and stroked his hair fondly. “You may thank me,” he said.

“Thank you, your Majesty,” Kylo said, and almost managed to sounded like he meant it.

“Good boy.” He stood, stretched, and unhooked the chain from the throne. He handed it to an (alarmed) subordinate. Most of the other lieutenants had already retired; Hux was always the last to leave. His attendants waited by the doors to the rear. “Take him to the wash rooms, and get him a clean set of pants. Kylo, you will sleep here tonight. If you continue to do as well as you have today, I will make you more comfortable.” He cupped Kylo’s cheek in one hand, and Kylo looked momentarily like he wanted to bite it off. “I am impressed with your self-control. Why so different? Six months ago you practically frothed at the mouth in a constant rage.”

Kylo’s expression softened. “The Dark Side of the Force relies on powerful emotions. Rage, hatred, fear. In years past I intentionally kept myself in a state of emotional turmoil, even pain, so the power would be there when I needed it.” He touched the collar. “Six months in sedation, unable to even feel the Force? Each day the same as the last? It’s impossible to keep it up.”

Hux studied him. “So … this calmer person before me now, is more like who you naturally are?”

A smile curled at the edges of Kylo’s lips. “Take the collar off and find out.”

Hux backhanded him. Kylo staggered a step back. Hux would reflect later that Kylo could have stopped him if he’d wanted; martial reflexes don’t fade so fast. He chose not to. 

Hux gripped the chain next to the collar and gave it a rough shake. “You swore loyalty to me. I have been generous; I have spared your life. Never forget it. You will never threaten me again.”

Kylo dropped his eyes and lowered his head. “I beg your forgiveness for my lapse.”

Hux let go of him. “You have it. Good night, Kylo.” He turned and strode away.

“Thank you, your majesty,” he heard from behind him. He couldn't be sure how much venom and how much sincerity was in that statement. More than zero, on both counts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this, I would be very appreciative of kudos and comments! Fan fiction writers LIVE for comments. I am on Tumblr at [WritingWhileHuman](http://writingwhilehuman.tumblr.com) and my blog is at [ www.writingwhilehuman.com](http://www.writingwhilehuman.com). My published work can be found there as well.

Chapter 2

The next morning, Kylo was clean, freshly clothed in loose black pants, with no shirt and no shoes. His long hair - clean, the ragged ends trimmed - had several slender braids worked into it, a few long and loose, a few clinging along his skull. 

Hux traced a finger over one. “Interesting. I haven’t seen this style before.”

“My mother was from Alderaan. Everyone braided their hair there. She encouraged me to keep using the style, even though it was destroyed before I was born.”

“I would have thought you would reject your biological family’s heritage.”

Kylo shrugged, and it was a hopeless, defeated gesture. “No point now. It’s practical, I may as well use it.”

Hux fingered the tiny, neat braids. “They are appealing. I encourage you to continue this.”

Kylo gave the faintest tip of his head. “As it pleases you, then it shall be so.”

Hux smirked just a touch. “You do know how to stroke an ego, Ren.”

Kylo turned away from him and leaned against the throne, staring out the long series of viewports into the starfield. “I lost that name, too.” 

Hux allowed him the moment of melodrama. He didn't even roll his eyes. He congratulated himself on handling Kylo with such delicacy.

Another day of work, orders, visiting dignitaries, planning logistics, hearing from councils and committees. Kylo was obedient, silent, and studying him out of his peripheral vision made the day go a bit faster. Hux fed him leftovers, and Kylo seemed a shade less spiteful than he had the day before. He gave Kylo a trifle of a truly fine dessert, sweet and fluffy and cold. Kylo opened his mouth when Hux instructed him to, and delicately licked the tidbit from the tips of Hux’s fingers. His gaze did not waver from Hux’s face.

Hux left him shirtless and alone on the dias. The first week passed in much this way.

But the next week, he had a tailor bring Kylo a shirt, and a second and third set of clothes, though he made a point of not giving him socks or shoes. Kylo wasn’t going far. He did not require shoes. As the weeks wore on, he allowed Kylo to go to a bed at night - a pallet in an alcove in the main hall, still collared and chained - and to eat with utensils. Kylo thanked Hux respectfully with each privilege; Hux wondered if someone else, perhaps Snoke, had done something similar to him, once upon a time. It was a nice surprise to find his pet already housebroken, if haughty and aloof.

He took Kylo himself down to the medical bay for a physical. He had the base physician give him all his shots, and had blood drawn and tested. She assured him Kylo was perfectly healthy, aside from having a lot of scar tissue, very mild hypothyroidism and some odd hormone levels she’d look into, and said to check his moles every so often, to make sure none of them changed shape or color too drastically, which might indicate melanoma. No, she assured him, none of them looked cancerous currently. She gave Hux a bottle of thyroid medication for Kylo, to be taken daily before breakfast. Hux patted Kylo affectionately as he slid off the exam table, took hold of the chain, and lead him back to the main throne room.

 

He developed a nervous habit. He’d been fighting them all his life. He kept reaching over and running his fingers over Kylo’s braids. Fiddling with the one that hung at the nape of his neck, running the pad of his thumb along the one over Kylo’s ear. He didn’t think much of it; he stroked his cat when he was working and she deigned to be near him. Kylo’s hair was just as pleasant to touch, and it was right at hand.

And that was what gave him pause. Kylo could sit anywhere he liked on the dias, as far as the chain would reach. Hux watched him out of his peripheral vision; yes, the minx sat so his head was right next to where Hux’s hand naturally fell, so it was easy for Hux to graze his hand along those silky black curls. He smiled at the realization.

“Kylo,” he said, in an idle moment. When Kylo turned his dark eyes to him, Hux patted his knee. 

Kylo’s brow furrowed. “Your majesty?”

“Lean your head against my knee.”

His expression wary, Kylo edged to the front of the throne and laid his cheek obediently against Hux’s knee, facing away from him. That was better; easier access. Hux buried his hand in Kylo’s hair, enjoying the texture, the play of cool strands over his fingers. He found it incredibly relaxing. He realized after a few minutes that Kylo was leaning more heavily on his knee. Stars, the man had some bulk on him, even with the weight loss from his imprisonment. Hux caught himself straying from Kylo’s hair to his neck, his shoulders, and thought about stopping himself … but why? Kylo was his. He didn’t even seem to mind. And it wasn’t like his lieutenants weren’t perfectly aware of his disregard for anatomy when it came to partners. He was the Emperor of the galaxy; he could populate his stable of lovers however he liked.

Stable. The word came unbidden to his mind, and he smiled. He liked the word. He’d had any number of passing trysts, but Kylo would be the first he’d keep permanently. There should be a couple of others, perhaps some outstanding female human courtesans to carry children for him. He’d need children, of course. In idle moments in the coming weeks he’d dwell on what the housing of his stable of lovers and their bastards ought to be. They could sleep with each other, he didn’t care about that, but he’d prefer if no one outside the stable touched them.

He fondled Kylo’s neck, tugged little locks of his hair, thumbed the shell of his ear. His fingernails scraped over Kylo’s collar and watched Kylo’s breath grow shallow. Yes, he would enjoy using Kylo’s body, finding new ways to possess and command him. Owning the dark Force user held an entirely new edge of appeal.

 

The visiting captains were assembled in the throne room with the attendants. They were the finest of the fleet, gathered together to commemorate the beginning of an expedition that would take them on a tour of the First Order systems. To them it was a grand assignment. Hux thought of it as little more than an audit. However, he recognized the need to make a production out of their career advancement, to celebrate the great deeds they anticipated.

They thought they all knew the present company. Loyal, obedient. One man was wrong on one count.

Kylo was moving before anyone else knew anything was wrong. He burst into violence without warning. He drove forward into the man kneeling in front of Hux, knocking him to the floor. The man rolled away, and Kylo lunged after him, only to be yanked up short by the leash chaining him to the throne. He grabbed the chain and, with a blood-curdling snarl, snapped the chain in half. He went after the man he’d attacked, grabbed him by the hair and slammed him to the ground. His lips curled back from his teeth like an animal’s, and for a moment, Hux expected Kylo to tear the man’s throat out.

But no, the rest of the guard was there; one brave soul grabbed Kylo’s chain and hauled him off the man. The guards had blasters on both of them. Hux was on his feet and strode down the dias.

“STOP!” he roared. It had the satisfying effect of freezing everyone in place. He could have turned to the guards, or the rumpled man on the floor. But he turned to Kylo. “Explain.”

Kylo’s knees hit the floor, and the rage dropped out of him like upending a jug. When he met Hux’s eyes now, they were subdued. “He is an assassin.”

“Nonsense, I’ve known the man all my life!” cried one of the captains.

Kylo nodded towards the dias. “He had a syringe.”

Hux turned, and all eyes focused on the dias. On the second step lay a broken syringe. A guard went forward to collect the evidence, but Hux turned to Kylo and drew a steadying breath. He cupped Kylo’s cheek and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“Good boy,” he murmured in Kylo’s ear. Kylo whimpered softly in response, and for just a moment, grazed his cheek against Hux’s.

When he returned to the throne, he removed the remains of Kylo’s leash from its hook, and unclipped the chain from Kylo’s collar.

The look on Kylo’s face was radiant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this, I would be very appreciative of kudos and comments! Fan fiction writers LIVE for comments. I am on Tumblr at [WritingWhileHuman](http://writingwhilehuman.tumblr.com) and my blog is at [ www.writingwhilehuman.com](http://www.writingwhilehuman.com). My published work can be found there as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that there is some abusive behavior here. Trigger warnings apply, especially for those with physical abuse issues.
> 
> If you enjoy this, I would be very appreciative of kudos and comments! Fan fiction writers LIVE for comments. I am on Tumblr at [WritingWhileHuman](http://writingwhilehuman.tumblr.com) and my blog is at [ www.writingwhilehuman.com](http://www.writingwhilehuman.com). My published work can be found there as well.

Hux watched Kylo inspect the bedroom suite. Kylo put him in mind of a caged animal. He wasn’t interested in the art or sculptures, the marble mosaic floor warmed from below, the industrial grade kitchenette. He didn't inspect the refresher, with a bath so deep and wide it was almost a small pool. He didn’t scan the titles on the bookshelves. Instead, he mapped the layout of the rooms like a hunter – or prey. Hux could almost watch his mind working; an attack would come from this direction, where’s the cover? Is this door sturdy? Apparently not, judging from how he scowled at the glass-inlaid door, like it had personally offended him. Where are the escape routes, the death traps? After making a round in the main room, he rejoined Hux near the entrance.

“Well, what do you think?” Hux asked.

Kylo hesitated. “Do you want my honest appraisal?”

“Yes, speak freely.”

Kylo glanced over his shoulder. “There’s only one entrance, a risky setup.”

Hux suppressed a grin, amused at having correctly interpreted Kylo’s predictable mind. “I would have thought the grandson of Senator Padme Amidala would have more cultural appreciation.”

Kylo shifted his weight uncomfortably and said, “I don't think I inherited much of her genetics.”

Hux squared up in front of him and put his hands on Kylo’s shoulders, running his hands appreciatively down his chest. “Well I can’t complain about the genes you do have. I don’t think you lost much muscle mass in prison, even. I am glad they fed you reasonably well.”

“There’s not much to do except exercise and meditate.”

“You could have asked for books.”

“I’m not much of a reader.” Kylo dropped his eyes, watching Hux’s hands linger on his pectorals. Looking back up, he said, in a softer, lower voice, “Your majesty. Do you intend to bed me?”

Hux tilted his head, considering, as if he hadn’t already made up his mind, and turned towards the bed. Gesturing towards it, he said, “No. Not tonight. But I would like for you to sleep near me. There is a cot at the foot of the bed; it is yours.”

Kylo padded over to the cot - not as plush as the Emperor’s bed, but a far more comfortable alternative to his pallet out in the open air. He touched the quilted blankets, the plush down pillow. “Why?”

“Isn't it obvious? You saved my life today. By keeping you close, you may yet have the opportunity to do so again.”

Kylo eased down onto the cot and folded his legs up cross-wise, testing it out. It was sturdy and did not creak under his bulk. Hux hung up his cloak, set aside his boots and stripped off an ornate but stiff outer jacket. Now in just pants, socks and an undershirt, comfortable in his own lair and his own skin, he came up next to Kylo and stroked down his back affectionately. “I am very pleased with you. You are doing so well in adjusting to your role in my life.”

There was no pride in Kylo’s eyes; instead, he looked almost sad. Hux raised Kylo’s chin to look him in the eye. “What is going through your mind, pet?”

Kylo’s gaze searched his for a moment as he struggled to find the words. “I want to … to have purpose. I want to further the ends of the First Order, the peace of the galaxy. But I do not know how I may be useful in that regard.”

“Ohhh … You don't need to think about it so hard, you know. You bring me pleasure with your presence and your obedience; you protected me today, and I imagine many days in the future. Is that not enough?” When Kylo didn't answer, he moved one knee onto the cot so he could hover very close. “I need you, Kylo. I need a companion who relieves the burdens of my mind and guards my body.” He undid the first few buttons of Kylo’s shirt. Kylo's eyes followed his fingers. “Take this off, so I may enjoy looking at you.”

Kylo shrugged out of the wine-red silk, shrinking a bit under Hux’s hungry gaze. He loved to watch Kylo squirm, to see the enormous warrior slump to make himself smaller, drop his eyes, hide behind the unruly forelocks that always tried to fall over his scarred face in spite of his braids.

Hux traced a scar on his bicep. “When did you get this one?”

“I was twenty three. I had not yet learned to catch a blaster bolt in the air.”

“One of my favorites of your tricks. How about the criss crosses on your back?” He bent over to map the lace-fine scars with the tips of his fingers, memorizing the pattern.

“Various times. Whipping was not uncommon in the Knights of Ren.” Goosebumps. Good.

“When you misbehaved?”

“When I needed the pain to advance my power.”

Hux did not dignify that with a response. Masochists, all of them. But then, Kylo’s masochism suited him. He pushed Kylo’s hair aside as he felt up his back, his shoulders, his neck. Kylo’s skin changed texture under his hands, and he looked closer; there was a brand, tiny, right at his hairline.

“Is this the symbol of the Knights of Ren?”

“Yes."

Hux abruptly dropped his hands and walked to his desk. He pulled out a death stick and a hefty silver lighter. He lit the death stick and inhaled deeply. He examined the cherry red ember at the end, and ambled back to Kylo.

“Lay on your stomach on my bed. Bare your neck. I intend to remove that brand.”

Hux thought he’d never seen such a mournful look on anyone’s face. As the moments of silence stretched out, he was certain Kylo would finally refuse. There was genuine fear and surprise and grief in his black eyes. Whatever war Kylo was fighting within himself, he did not share. With shaking limbs and nervous glances, Kylo clambered up onto Hux’s enormous bed, laid on his stomach, and bared the back of his neck. Hux joined him. He straddled Kylo’s back, flicked stray strands of black hair aside, examined the brand, and took a good grip in his hair so he could hold Kylo’s head against the mattress. He flicked ash off the death stick and took a drag, so the cherry burned hot and bright. He pressed the tip of the death stick to the brand.

Kylo screamed. His body shook beneath Hux’s hands like a seismic event, and his shrieks came fast, one on top of another. But he did not struggle. He did not resist. Hux pulled the death stick away and examined his handiwork. His cock was hard in his pants, so suddenly hard. Kylo's body shook between his thighs. He flicked ash again, inhaled smoke again. 

“A little bit more.”

The room smelled like burning flesh. Kylo’s screams turned to sobs. Hux gave it only a few more moments, then checked it again. The brand was gone, reduced to a round, red and black mark that would soon blister and scar. Good. Kylo whimpered and shivered underneath him. He was still so, so hard. He was tempted to relieve his desire, to rub his cock up and down Kylo’s spine, maybe go lower and rub against his ass, make him part his legs, enter him while his neck was still charred. Come inside him. He suspected Kylo would let him. Might even like it. He could make Kylo like it.

But no. It wasn't time yet. He wanted to savor it. He got up. He put out the death stick - it would just taste like burned skin now - retrieved a tube of ointment, a cup of ice, and a damp washcloth, and sat on the bed. He pulled Kylo up onto his lap (no minor feat, and Kylo did not help much), and curled over his prone form. He stroked Kylo’s hair, pressed the cool washcloth to the back of his neck, and dabbed ice against it every few minutes. He whispered kind things to Kylo - how beautiful he was, how Hux admired him, how good he was being, so amazingly good.

Kylo actively pressed against him now. His shivering had stopped and his breath was steady. He looked up at Hux with something akin to worship and said, “Thank you.”

“You are welcome. You were amazing today, not only in your heroics, but in your obedience. No master could ever ask for more.” He dabbed ointment on the burn. Scar, yes; infection, no.

Kylo pressed his mouth to Hux’s wrist - not a kiss, he didn't quite dare, just … Pressure. Presence. “I am yours.”

The words felt so right on his tongue. “You are mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this, I would be very appreciative of kudos and comments! Fan fiction writers LIVE for comments. I am on Tumblr at [WritingWhileHuman](http://writingwhilehuman.tumblr.com) and my blog is at [ www.writingwhilehuman.com](http://www.writingwhilehuman.com). My published work can be found there as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings, especially for those with sexual abuse, intersex or trans concerns. As the author, let me give you a spoiler: Kylo is into it. I've tagged it dubious consent anyway. Chapter 5 clarifies Kylo's enthusiasm.
> 
> If you enjoy this, I would be very appreciative of kudos and comments! Fan fiction writers LIVE for comments. I am on Tumblr at [WritingWhileHuman](http://writingwhilehuman.tumblr.com) and my blog is at [ www.writingwhilehuman.com](http://www.writingwhilehuman.com). My published work can be found there as well.

Hux slept soundly, knowing he had a watchdog at the end of his bed. His dreams were strange, but they burned away in the light of day as soon as he tried to focus on them.

Kylo was already awake, sitting cross legged in front of a large viewport. He watched the nearest star rise above the planet they currently orbited, and Hux wondered absently if he ought to think of the light as sunlight or starlight. He noticed Kylo’s braids were repaired from where they’d begun to get messy; he must have been awake for some time.

As Hux sat up, his mind still coming online, Kylo said, “Your majesty. I need to tell you something.” He still watched the star.

“Can it wait until I have a cup of coffee in me?” Hux grumbled.

Kylo rose - more gracefully than he had any right to, with limbs like his. He retrieved a cup from the kitchenette cabinet and poured coffee, with a dab of cream. He brought it to Hux, who took it gratefully. He mused on a moment of satisfaction. Kylo had been paying attention after all - he made coffee before Hux woke, and knew how Hux took his coffee.

Kylo sat at the foot of the bed and waited. Hux pulled over a data pad and perused his agenda for the day, glanced at his personal email. Kylo still waited. 

“I see the doctor’s report on you has come in,” Hux said, when his coffee was nearly finished.

“Yes. That is what I wanted to discuss.”

“I’m awake enough now. But fetch me a second cup, pet.”

Kylo took the empty mug and returned with a full mug. He resumed his post at the foot of the bed and sucked his lower lip a moment, like he was gathering courage, before speaking. “The doctor’s report brings up a lot of questions, which I may as well answer now. I’ll report back to her and tell her as well. It will fill in a lot of gaps for her.”

“Yes?” Hux prompted when Kylo hesitated.

“I’m intersex.” He said it like he’d just dropped a bomb on the conversation.

Hux took a long swallow of coffee, brow furrowed. It was an interesting revelation, but he wasn’t especially moved by it. Kylo apparently thought it was a great big deal, though, so he indulged him with what concern he could muster. “Hm. I don't know a lot about … the intersex condition, except that there is a great deal of variation.”

Kylo nodded. “Some intersex people, when they’re born with ambiguous genitalia, the doctor tries to fix them, so they’ll look like one or the other, male or female. Of course, sometimes they pick wrong.”

Kylo’s passive way of beating around the bush was a little frustrating to deal with this early in the morning, but Hux was a patient man, and this was clearly difficult for his lovely pet. “Am I to understand you include yourself in that number?”

The quilting pattern in the gold-colored comforter was suddenly very interesting to Kylo, and he picked at a stray strand. “Yes.”

Hux nodded. “Tell me the details. It is appropriate I am thoroughly informed of your medical background.”

Kylo nodded. He continued to look at the comforter as he spoke. “I have female internal reproductive organs, which is why they chose to try to cast me as female. But clearly, I’m male, should have been raised as male.”

“I agree, you are quite masculine.”

This appeared to soothe him a little. “My name was Ben Solo back then. Oraben, actually, which is a girl’s name on Naboo. They shortened it to Ben at my insistence, once I figured out what was going on.”

Hux continued nodding along with him. “So those scars under your pectoral muscles are not battle scars; they’re surgical scars.”

“Yes. At puberty, I did develop some mammary tissue. I had it removed.”

Hux couldn't picture Kylo with breasts, even though the man had a nice rack as it was, his pectorals were so well developed. “So. You take hormones?”

“I used to. I have an implant now that manages my hormone levels. It’s overdue to be serviced, it’s been unstable.”

“Do you menstruate?”

“Thank the stars, no. The implant manages that too, keeps me from cycling. But I probably could ovulate, even get pregnant, if I don't get the implant serviced.”

That sparked a fire in Hux’s gut, an obscene and delightful thought. He was suddenly much more interested in the conversation. “You could … carry a child.”

Kylo looked up then, a bewildered expression on his face. “Sorry? Your majesty?”

Hux’s gaze traveled over Kylo’s body. “Specifically, you could carry MY child.”

Kylo could not process this fast enough to have an appropriate reaction, so he just said, “In what world would that be desirable?”

He set his coffee aside. “In this one. I need heirs, you see. Legacy. I’ve no desire to marry, but I should very much like to sire any number of bastards. I don't have any other formal concubines or consorts at the moment, but there will be plenty.” He pulled his legs out from under the covers and scooted down to face Kylo on the bed. “To have my first bastard be of Vader’s line … To get such an heir on the last of the Knights of Ren … I want that child, Kylo.”

Through a shaking breath, Kylo said, “You … want me as your consort?”

“I want you as one of my consorts, yes.”

Kylo’s lashes were long against his cheeks as he lowered his head and said, “As you desire, your majesty. My body is yours to employ as you wish.”

Hux’s head swam with excitement at the idea of impregnating Kylo. He put his hands on Kylo’s thighs, and slowly ran his hands up the inside of his legs to his crotch. Raising his gaze to Kylo’s wide, black eyes, he said, “I wish to examine you.”

Kylo fought to restrain a panicky expression as he laid crosswise on the bed and took off his pants. He kept looking anywhere but at Hux. Hux took him by the chin and said, “Keep your eyes on me.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

Hux was sitting beside him - not the best angle. He gestured with a jerk of his chin. “Open your legs.”

Kylo moved his legs apart, and Hux moved to sit between them. Kylo shivered. It wasn't cold. 

His genitals were, in fact, difficult to categorize. He had what could have been a very large clitoris or a very small penis, and folds of flesh that could be a labia or could be a split scrotum. Hux rubbed the large nub with the palm of his hand. Gentle. Kylo’s body jerked; he fisted the comforter beneath him and appeared to will himself to be still. Hux did not stop touching him. 

“Does that feel good? Do you experience arousal from this sort of action?”

“Yes.” His voice was low and soft.

Hux ran his hand down lower, feeling the soft skin part to a crevice, and his fingers met slickness and heat. He smiled up at Kylo, though it was probably not a warm smile. “Yes, it seems you do. How is your vaginal cavity? Are you able to receive a penis?”

“Y-yes. The … surgery … fixed that.”

“How old were you?”

“A few days old.”

“Well at least you don't remember it. Fortunate that you retained a feminine self lubricating function.” He watched Kylo’s face as he inserted a finger into him. Kylo tensed abruptly all over; his chin crumpled briefly and he made a noise that might have been arousal, or might have been the beginnings of a sob.

“Easy,” Hux purred to him. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I am sorry for … I just don’t ...”

“Hush. If you really, truly, want me to stop, say Corusant. I still may not stop, but at least I will know how you feel. And if I desire your consent, I will seek it.”

Kylo nodded.

“Not saying it now?” He moved his finger, swirled it around.

Kylo rocked his head side to side. “It’s just … been a really long time. And my last partners were other knights. Who you killed.”

“Ohhh. I see. Well, perhaps you could think of yourself as my trophy, something beautiful and valuable that I’ve earned, taken from them to keep and cherish and enjoy for myself.” He ran his hand up Kylo's side, and tried to will his expression into something like desire.

This seemed to quiet Kylo’s anxiety. Hux let it sink in. Finally, Kylo said, “I think I can work with that. Thank you.”

“Good,” Hux said. He felt inside of Kylo, turning his hand, added another finger, and continued rubbing the sides of his hole and as well as his nub. Kylo's crotch grew damp, and it made little fleshy noises when Hux added a third finger and began moving his fingers in and out of Kylo’s hole.

“Oh stars,” Kylo said. “I ... I like that.”

“Yes I can see that,” Hux said, though not unkindly. "I look forward to breeding you. It excites me to think of it as something I will do TO you. Using your body in the most intimate ways possible to further my own needs."

Kylo edged his thighs apart minutely more, and his back arched to lift his hips, subtly offering himself. He smelled like a woman, that heavy tang of feminine lubrication. "I am yours," he said through a tight-clenched throat. "Do what you want with me. I won't stop you."

"Speak more plainly, Kylo. You want it." Hux finger fucked him harder, trying to use the whole length of his fingers with each thrust.

He screwed his eyes shut. "Yes I do. I want you."

Hux thought a minute. He was hard as hell. A moment of tossing off clothes and he could slide his cock inside his former rival, fuck him and claim him and own him. It would feel amazing. Kylo’s hole was really quite small, perhaps because he was intersex. He’d be tight. It might hurt him a little to get fucked as hard as Hux wanted to. He thought Kylo might like that.

Or, he could leave Kylo unsatisfied, wanting and empty.

Hux pulled out his cock, and Kylo’s hole throbbed, blood swelling the receptive tissue. “Yes,” Kylo gasped, “yes, please.” But his ecstatic expression turned to confusion as Hux removed his hand from Kylo’s hole and used it to lubricate his cock. He bent over Kylo and stroked his cock hard, imagined he was inside Kylo, not the man he was now but the petulant, spoiled, destructive, chaotic man he used to be. Hux summoned up all that resentment, and imagined driving his cock into Kylo, asserting his dominance in a purely savage, animalistic fashion, with repeated, rough penetration.

He came on Kylo’s stomach, crying out as he pumped his cock through its spasms. He watched his semen spill in little ropes across Kylo’s abs and pool in the valleys of his muscles. It felt amazing, in several ways.

He flopped to the side and closed his eyes. Beside him, Kylo was quiet for a moment, then said the first non-submissive thing he’d said in months.

“What the fuck?”

Hux laughed. “Go to the refresher and clean that up. And take care of your own needs, if you like.” He’d demonstrated remarkable self-control, he thought, in not responding to Kylo’s sexual offering. Now he’d want it more. Next time, there’s be no hesitating or near breakdowns or panic. Kylo would just want it. But he would have to wait, for Hux to grant him that kind of pleasure, that kind of privilege.

Kylo rolled off the bed, his expression bewildered and offended, but he said nothing more. Hux watched him go, and he was put in mind of a dog skulking away after having lost a fight. Not that their near-fucking was a fight, truly. Not when Hux’s victory was the only possible outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're with me this far, thank you for trusting me - the very next chapter shows that Kylo's consent isn't really dubious at all.
> 
> If you enjoy this, I would be very appreciative of kudos and comments! Fan fiction writers LIVE for comments. I am on Tumblr at [WritingWhileHuman](http://writingwhilehuman.tumblr.com) and my blog is at [ www.writingwhilehuman.com](http://www.writingwhilehuman.com). My published work can be found there as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's turn to be the trigger warning for manipulative behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this, I would be very appreciative of kudos and comments! Fan fiction writers LIVE for comments. I am on Tumblr at [WritingWhileHuman](http://writingwhilehuman.tumblr.com) and my blog is at [ www.writingwhilehuman.com](http://www.writingwhilehuman.com). My published work can be found there as well.

His mother used to call this time the Other Hours, because things that happened in the deep dead of night seemed outside the span of the usual flow of time. The usual rules didn’t seem to apply; things that were safe in the day could be dangerous, frightening, and things that were impossible, like monsters and ghosts and dreams, became not only possible, but inevitable.

Kylo liked the idea of himself as an inevitable monster.

He’d been doing this almost nightly since he was brought out of that infernal dungeon, but it was so much easier since Hux had finally taken him into his bedroom. He smirked; keeping a watchdog at the foot of his bed, indeed. More like letting a wolf in through the front door. 

He slunk up out of his cot onto Hux’s bed, moving with predatory grace and care. Not that Hux would wake until Kylo wanted him to. It just seemed prudent to approach this task with the reverence and deliberation it deserved. So much rode on Hux continuing down the path Kylo had set him on, not only the future of his own lineage but the stability and peace of the galaxy, and millions of lives. Peace; only a strong Empire could bring its people peace, and Hux would not be strong enough without Force users quietly taking care of problems.

He loomed over Hux’s sleeping form, breathing in his scent, listening to the huff of his breath. Crouched there like an incubus, his mind reached out with the Force, and found Hux ready for him, pliant and agreeable. His mind yielded easily these days, after being invaded so many times, and being rewarded when it did so with pleasurable dreams. Even emperors could be trained.

The Force inhibition collar blipped, and its agitating stings and jolts prodded him on, swelling the power that coiled in his chest. The collar was for Jedi, light side Force users. They required calm and concentration to work. Kylo reached for the dark side. Pain and frustration were his fuel. Poor Hux, he should have done his homework better. If only he’d understood the power of the dark side, he wouldn’t have Kylo crouched over him, waiting for him to dream.

There. There it was. Hux’s eyes twitched behind his eyelids, and dreams began in fits and starts in his mind, like an orchestra warming up. Kylo lead the dream, luring him in, promising pleasure and wisdom, like he’d lead Hux in nights past, planting seeds of desire, a yearning to dominate, an idea of Kylo as his hound. Then ideas of Kylo as his bedmate, giving Hux ever more sexually extreme dreams. Most recently, he’d whispered in Hux’s mind about Vader’s lineage, furthering his legacy with powerful children, suppressing any notion that those powerful children might not turn out to be the obedient tools he imagined. Obedient to him, anyway.

Kylo rolled a dream up inside a dream, where Hux woke again and again, only to find himself back inside the same nightmare - his empire crumbling, chaos ensuing, his legacy destroyed. When Kylo let him “wake” the last time, dream-Hux found himself in his bed again, got up again, still not knowing that he was yet dreaming. Kylo let dream-Hux get up, try to go to the refresher - 

But the elegant glass and filigree door did not lead to the refresher. It lead to the destroyed Temple of Ren, a blackened stone ruin open to the sky, with a rough slab in the center of the room - the Alter of Ren. Kylo went slowly, trying to make the dream as realistic as possible, so Hux would recognize the place from his dream later. Little details he remembered - the spiral staircase that would have lead up to the archives, now a pillar to nowhere. The five slender, high-arched windows, the gritty feel of the cobbled floor, everything gray and black beneath the soot. It smelled of ash and ship fuel.

Kylo - or, well, a dream image of Kylo - lay sprawled upon the altar, sobbing, curling burned pages of an ancient text against his chest. Dream-Kylo was smaller than real Kylo, more delicate and beautiful, though still scarred. Hux approached him and asked why he wept so piteously.

“You!” dream-Kylo yelled, and drew back from him. “You’re why this place is in ruins. My home - my friends - my master -”

“You have a new master,” Hux crooned, stroking Kylo’s hair back from his face.

Dream-Kylo bowed his head, and let the ruined scrolls fall away from him. A tear dripped down his face. “What do you want, master?” he asked.

Hux wiped the tear away, and leaned in to kiss him. Not surprising; he’d had Kylo a thousand times in his dreams. Well, the image of Kylo, anyway. “I want to possess you. I want you to be such an integral part of me that you cannot leave me.” The desperate longing that was the real heart of Hux’s soul was coming through now. “I want control.”

Dream-Kylo’s clothes disappeared, as clothes tend to do when a dream turns sexual. With a frantic look around he said, “No! You can’t! Desecrate this place, and no others can use it but you! There will be no one that can draw power from this place anymore except you!”

Hux climbed onto the altar, on top of Kylo, also now magically naked, pushing Kylo down on to the altar. “And what would I do, with the power of the Knights of Ren?” Hux pushed Kylo’s legs apart, like he was parting a curtain. His cock stood out from his crotch, larger than it was in real life.

Dream-Kylo turned his face aside as Hux fingered him. “I know what you’ll do. I read it in the scrolls. You’ll get a child on me. Fuck me here, and your children will be immensely powerful in the Force. More powerful than Vader. Through them, your rule of the galaxy cannot be contested, not ever.”

“Children,” Hux said, lowering his weight onto dream-Kylo, rutting the length of his cock against him. “Plural. I’ll bring you back here, over and over. You’ll be my broodmare, my bitch, my hound.”

Dream-Kylo’s voice was barely audible as he said, “I am yours.”

“You are mine,” Hux said, echoing the words, as people tended to do when under the influence of a Force mind trick. Hux sank his cock into Kylo’s hole, breath shuddering, and began to move.

The real Kylo sat back and waited while Hux humped his image on the altar. This would take awhile. He wondered if Hux could fuck in real life with the same enthusiasm and stamina that he did in dreams. At first, he’d taken dream-Kylo’s place, just to enjoy the feeling of getting fucked, but dream sex was never satisfying to him like real sex, and he’d finally gotten bored of even trying. No good came of amplifying his sexual frustration. His last tryst with a lover had been, what, two years ago? Three? He supposed he could wait a little longer at this point to get Hux’s cock in him. Playing his whipped lapdog was starting to get old, but, he reminded himself, this was a long game. He’d just have to find new ways to make it enjoyable.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes - dream time was strange - Hux finally came, and in the midst of his climax, Kylo switched the scene, so that the dream was no longer in the Temple of Ren, on a stone altar, but in a plush bed, in a lavish palace, with such opulence that Hux did not even now imagine. Kylo waved away most of the details; Hux didn’t need to remember this specific place, just the impression of it.

As with dream logic, Hux did not question the change in setting. The dream had just shifted; dreams did that all the time. When he rolled off beside him, real Kylo took dream-Kylo’s place. He pressed up next to Hux’s side, enjoying the feeling of being in bed with him. He fed into Hux’s mind the idea that this was his stable, where his concubines, consorts and their children lived … and that somewhere in the building, several juvenile Kylo/Hux hybrids played with each other and their half-siblings. That he and Kylo had been lovers for years. Kylo felt it when Hux’s heart swelled with happiness and contentment at that idea. Kylo put his arm over Hux’s stomach and nuzzled close to him. This was the best part about this dream, which he’d played over and over for Hux. 

“Did I satisfy you, your majesty?” Kylo murmured in his ear.

“Mmm, you did, as always, you glorious creature. I keep telling you that you don’t have to be so formal with me. Not after so long.”

“That’s why I do it,” he said with a smile. He propped himself up on his elbow so he could lean over, and kissed Hux, and oh, this was the part of their dreaming that he could really enjoy, the part that felt almost real. Dream sex lost all its detail in its intensity, and turned uninteresting; but kissing, this he could sink his mind’s teeth into. Hux’s lips moving on his, Hux’s tongue in his mouth, Hux’s hands on his waist under the blankets. They’d been through this dream, or an iteration like it, so many times, but this part really got to him, because Hux wasn’t making a power play. Here, he kissed Kylo out of affection, and Kylo kissed him back with the same.

Shame it can’t be like this all the time, Kylo thought as Hux pulled back. Then I wouldn’t have to manipulate him. We wouldn’t have to go through these dreams, showing him what I want him to strive for, over and over, till it sinks far enough through his subconscious to manifest in his waking mind.

Speaking of waking minds, Kylo drew back into his own mind, leaving Hux to his own dreams. As a parting thought, he reminded Hux about an exam he hadn’t studied for, and chuckled to himself as dream-Hux began to fret.

Back in the real world, Kylo slumped back, spent. Using the Force to enter Hux’s dreams like that could be exhausting. He worked two of his basic Force-spells as he clambered back to his cot - he would wake early, and Hux would not wake before he did. There. Now Kylo could actually sleep, and deal with his own dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this, I would be very appreciative of kudos and comments! Fan fiction writers LIVE for comments. I am on Tumblr at [WritingWhileHuman](http://writingwhilehuman.tumblr.com) and my blog is at [ www.writingwhilehuman.com](http://www.writingwhilehuman.com). My published work can be found there as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for slightly dubious consent and for smut. Let's earn that explicit rating.
> 
> If you enjoy this, I would be very appreciative of kudos and comments! Fan fiction writers LIVE for comments. I am on Tumblr at [WritingWhileHuman](http://writingwhilehuman.tumblr.com) and my blog is at [ www.writingwhilehuman.com](http://www.writingwhilehuman.com). My published work can be found there as well.

“Your majesty,” Kylo said carefully, “why have you brought me here?”

Hux put a possessive hand at the small of Kylo’s back as they walked through the ruined Temple of Ren. For the first time in his relationship with Kylo, he felt genuinely nervous. This was Kylo’s territory, mysticism and rites and temples and portents. It was unlike Hux to give such things any credence, but … 

“I’ve been having dreams,” he said. “It is unusual for me to give such things credence, but this has been persistent. I usually can't remember them fully, but I know they were set here. So, I began reading the texts of Ren that my lieutenants had taken from the temple archive.”

Kylo stopped abruptly. “You read. The texts - the scrolls - Hu -” He stopped himself, and shrunk under a warning look from Hux, like a dog ducking away. “A little knowledge can be a dangerous thing, your majesty,” he finished.

“Hrm. So I came across a peculiar passage. It described a rite in which several Knights partake of a sacrifice upon the altar, and the sacrifice acts as a … doorway or a portal or something, to the power of this place.” He smirked. “Were you ever the sacrifice of which your Knights could partake?”

Kylo only scowled in response.

Needling Kylo had the pleasant side effect of making Hux feel more at home. “The text went on to describe a rite that began the same way, but if a child were conceived upon the sacrifice, it would stopper the power and concentrate it -”

Kylo put up a hand. “The Rite of Culmination? That sounds like the Rite of Culmination. You can't possibly be serious!”

“Do you have leave to speak to me so?” Hux snapped, and grabbed Kylo by his hair to pull him to his knees. Rage flared in his chest and tightened his throat. “Do you need a reminder of the nature of our relationship?”

“Please forgive me,” Kylo gasped, eyes wide, “I spoke out of turn, from shock. Your majesty, won't you consult with me about the wisdom of this rite? With Snoke and the Knights gone, I am the best authority on these texts -”

“I read the texts myself, Kylo. I know the risks.” Despite the fact he really didn't. Kylo’s alarm only made Hux more determined.

Kylo went nearly slack in defeat. “Then we will perform the rite as you command.”

Hux let go of him and stepped back, straightening his glove. There. That was how he liked Kylo; pliant and obedient. “That’s better. Come on now.” He began up the temple steps, and Kylo followed in his wake.

“Is that why the doctor was scanning me daily?”

Hux warmed back up to him quickly. “Yes. I needed to know the right day in your ovulation cycle to bring you here. Though, if it doesn't take, I can always bring you back.” He almost hoped it would take a couple of tries. He watched Kylo out of the corner of his eye and was pleased to see his expression worried but neither rebellious nor panicked. Kylo had been chafing under his restrictions the past week, and needed to be brought to heel again. He spoke too freely. There might come a time he could let his guard down with Kylo, and let him have some freedom, but it was too early. If he was casual and lenient now, Kylo might get … ideas. Well, being impregnated upon his order’s altar ought to do the trick.

They reached the room with the altar. Hux walked forward, trying not to show his rising excitement. The spiral staircase, the windows, the charred smell, the strangely still air, it was unnervingly exact to his dreams. And an enormous stone slab in the center, smooth though uneven, like stairs worn down in the center. The altar from those dreams where he’d wake sticky in his sheets, his body sore with imagined exertion, wanting Kylo and resisting taking him.

There would be no more resistance now. He turned to Kylo, who lingered near the doorway. “Come, pet. Strip and lay upon the altar.”

Kylo seemed to take forever in undressing, even though Hux had put him in what was little more than a shift. He laid down on the altar, little tremors going through his body. He clenched his fists, staring straight up at the sky, where there used to be a roof.

Hux ran a hand up his thigh. “You look so tense.”

“This rite is a kind of desecration. No one else will be drawn to the temple, to partake of its power. The child conceived here will be the only one who can access it.”

Hux moved his hand to Kylo’s lower belly. “That’s the idea. And it’s children, not child.” At Kylo’s puzzled look he said, “Did you think I would only do this with you once? I look forward to bringing you here over and over, every time your body is ready to bear another child.”

Kylo closed his eyes. “My body is yours,” he said softly. “You decide what to use me for.”

Hux slid his hand down between Kylo’s legs. “You’ve no idea how it excites me to hear you giving your will over to me like that. Someone must have taught you before how to be submissive. Was it Snoke?”

He’d just meant to needle Kylo, and didn’t expect an answer, but Kylo gave him one. “Yes. And two other Knights, who died before you and I met.”

“I owe them a debt of gratitude. It’s rare to find a slave already trained how I like, and I never expected it to be you.”

Kylo flicked his eyes to Hux, doe-eyed and sad. “Hux,” he said softly.

Hux scowled. “You shouldn’t call me that.” But he hadn’t said NOT to call him that, a little voice said.

Kylo pressed him. “I need to know … I’ll stay with my children?”

Hux nodded. “You’ll stay with your children. Of course.”

“And you’ll stay nearby too?”

“I’ll stay nearby too.” He tucked a stray lock of Kylo’s hair away from his face.

Kylo pressed his cheek into Hux’s palm and closed his eyes. A bit of tension seemed to run out of him. “I’m frightened. But I’m willing. I want to please you.” Opening his eyes and looking very serious, he said, “I consent.”

Something about that went straight to Hux’s cock. He took off his gloves so he could touch Kylo’s face skin to skin. “Oh Kylo. I’m going to take such good care of you. You’ll see.” He stepped back and began unbuttoning his jacket. “I will have you now. Be good and open your legs for me.”

Kylo spread his legs, and laid still as Hux undressed and hefted himself onto the flat stone altar. Hux’s cock was throbbing and rock hard, so eager to take Kylo. But Hux made himself wait, rubbing Kylo’s nub in circles with his palm and dipping fingers into him to see how wet he was. Despite Kylo’s outward nervousness, his hole was soon damp, and he was starting to move his hips in response to Hux’s stimulation. Hux ran his hand up Kylo’s bare torso, and felt Kylo’s chest, those muscular pectorals that filled out his shirts so well. He crouched over Kylo and lowered his mouth to Kylo’s nub. Kylo gasped as Hux rolled it in his mouth, sucking gently, rubbing with his tongue.

“Oh stars,” Kylo yelped, “I - I didn't expect that!”

“Do you like it?” Hux asked.

“Yes, I really do.”

“Good,” Hux said. “My intention today is not only to bring you to heel, as my hound, my bitch ... but to make you like it.” He went back to sucking and licking vigorously, as that seemed to be how Kylo best responded. He rubbed along Kylo’s folds, pushed fingers inside him, and tried to ignore his own erection.

“Tell me when you’re close,” Hux said after a few minutes.

“I’m close now,” Kylo said. “Hardly anyone’s ever done that with me.”

“More’s the pity,” Hux said. “Your cries are beautiful.” He moved over Kylo and laid most of his weight on top of him. A moment of positioning, then he slid his cock forward, between the folds of skin into Kylo’s hole. Entering Kylo for the first time felt different than any other sex; perhaps it was having a different intention. Perhaps it was how Kylo arched his back and his eyes rolled back, and he lifted his legs minutely higher. For a moment he thought he might come immediately, it felt so good to be inside him. But he breathed for a moment, and stayed still until he could move. Kylo moaned beneath him, raising his hips to give Hux a better angle.

“Oh, good boy,” he purred in Kylo’s ear, “taking my cock so eagerly. Do I feel good inside you?”

“Yes,” Kylo gasped. “Yes, your majesty.”

Hux picked up the pace. Kylo was so tight around him; the pressure and friction gripping his cock with every long thrust was more delicious than any sex he’d ever had. It was intoxicating, penetrating the man who had been such a source of frustration before, and was now such a source of pleasure. No other conquest had ever been so sweet.

“May I touch you?” Kylo asked.

“Yes.”

Kylo purred in happy response, and oh, his hands felt amazing. They weren't just warm on Hux’s cold skin, they were hot, and large, and hungry. He arched his back as Kylo scratched nail stripes down his spine, and whined when Kylo thumbed his nipples. He lowered his mouth to Kylo’s neck, and Kylo bared his throat, that subtle gesture of canine-like submission. He sucked dark hickeys all up and down Kylo’s neck, creating a constellation of marks. He lifted one of Kylo’s legs by the knee and pressed it nearly back to his chest. They moaned in unison at the deeper penetration.

“Tell me you want me,” Hux said, as he sank his cock balls-deep into Kylo’s hole, over and over.

“I want you,” Kylo said, the words falling easily from his lips.

“Tell me why.”

“You’re my master,” Kylo said, and gasped as Hux began fucking him harder, with punishing thrusts of his hips. “My emperor. And you’re so - you’re so beautiful - I’ve wanted you for so long, Hux. I wanted you to claim me and take me and - and fuck me.”

Hux’s whole body moved back and forth on top of Kylo. It had never felt so intense before. It was almost like there was something bigger than an orgasm waiting at the end. “Since … since the Finalizer?” he said, finally managing to process what Kylo had said.

“Since I first met you. So beautiful, so powerful, so in control - I’m sorry I ever vexed you, I just wanted you so bad, I couldn't stop thinking about you, imagining your cock inside me - and now, you’re - you’re - going to father my children - I can't - Aaahh!” Hux felt Kylo’s orgasm, his hole clenching even tighter, his body writhing with pleasure. Then Hux’s own orgasm crashed upon him, a hurricane of intense pleasure as he came hard inside Kylo, shouting and shaking as he fucked Kylo through their climax with long, hard strokes. When he finally collapsed on top of Kylo, he had trouble catching his breath.

“What … was that?” he managed to say.

“Ritual sex on an altar of Ren, which sits on what amounts to a crossroads of Force energy.”

“Oh.” His mind replayed flashes - Kylo’s easy submission and unexpected enthusiasm, the intensity of both their pleasure. “That wasn't quite how I thought this would go.”

“Me neither,” Kylo said, which was a strange thing to say, since he hadn't known Hux’s intentions until about an hour ago, but Hux dismissed it as post-coital half-awareness.

He finally managed to get up off of Kylo and retrieve a hand towel to clean up. Kylo leaned up to nuzzle Hux at the nape of his neck. “Did I satisfy you, your majesty?”

“Oh, my dear pet,” Hux said, turning and catching Kylo’s face between his hands, “you wrecked me.” He thought about kissing Kylo, but he didn't. He kissed his temple. Kissing just wasn't right for them yet. “Would you like to go back to the shuttle? There is a refresher and a bed, albeit a terrible bed.”

“I am so wrung out, I could sleep on this altar,” Kylo said, slipping off the altar to retrieve his shift. Hux was pleased that he moved a little gingerly.

He came up behind Kylo and wrapped his arms around his waist. “We shall have dinner later, and I shall bring you back here again when we are revived. I should like to enjoy your body multiple times before we leave.”

Kylo leaned against him and covered his hands. “I am yours to command.”

“Say what you really mean, Kylo.”

He relaxed, as if giving in to some inner conflict. “I want you to take me again.”

Hux smiled. “There. That wasn't so painful, was it?”

Kylo smirked over his shoulder. “No. But maybe it could be?”

Hux snorted and let go of Kylo, moving to walk back to the shuttle. “When the masochist says hurt me, the sadist says no.”

“Did you just say I’m not any fun for you if I’m enjoying it too?”

“You’re getting a little big for your britches, Kylo.”

“No, that’s several months from now.” He slid his hand into Hux’s, and intertwined their fingers.

Hux couldn’t stop grinning. He hadn’t thought it was possible for Kylo to be more fun enthusiastic than reluctant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this, I would be very appreciative of kudos and comments! Fan fiction writers LIVE for comments. I am on Tumblr at [WritingWhileHuman](http://writingwhilehuman.tumblr.com) and my blog is at [ www.writingwhilehuman.com](http://www.writingwhilehuman.com). My published work can be found there as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to note that I have intentionally not attempted to have Kylo's experience representative of modern trans people. I feel it would be disrespectful of me to attempt that in a Star Wars fan fiction with abusive behaviors.
> 
> While there have been some VERY uncomfortable scenes in this story, I hope it is clear now that Kylo has always been enthusiastically consenting, even if he made on like he was reluctant. The behaviors in this story are not meant to depict a healthy BDSM relationship, or a healthy ANYTHING.
> 
> If something in this story bothers you, I hope you will tell me what tags I could have used to alert you to the content you disliked. I am always looking to improve that.
> 
> Thank you for hanging on with me!

Emperor Hux was accustomed to being the master of his world. It was delightful to be in charge, to have things just the way he wanted them - no, the way they should have been all along. He had heard that command was a burden, that those who ruled fretted over the righteousness of their choices, and the weight of their decisions on others. Hux did not find this burden so troublesome. Part of it was that his lieutenants, hand picked and loyal men groomed for years for their appointments, took what he delegated to them and did not bother him with it again until it was complete, one way or another. The other part was that everyone did what they were told - what HE told them to do. 

So it was disconcerting to find himself taking an order.

He struggled not to hurry down the hall, to walk at an even pace. The doctor's bark through the intercom, "GET DOWN HERE NOW", followed by a crash, then silence, rang in his mind. The lift had seemed to take forever. The hallway seemed so impossibly long. He was almost to the corner when a guerney came flying across the intersection. A nurse stumbled after it, taking no note of the emperor in her flight. Hux kept close to the wall as he turned the corner to look into the medical bay.

Medical supplies littered the floor, presumably from the drunkenly tilted, busted-open cabinet. Two beds were overturned, and the main reception console had some manner of machinery on top of it, twisted into unrecognizability. The doctor peered around the corner of the console, and rushed over to him. She thrust a data pad into his hands as she went past. "Congratulations," she growled, "he's pregnant."

Hux sighed. And things had gone so smoothly until now.

He set the data pad on the ruined console - there used to be a lot of console replacement around Kylo, he was foolish to think those days were completely past - and called out, "Kylo?" No answer. He walked calmly around the medical bay, following the sounds of panting breath. He found Kylo up against a wall, shaking with full-body quakes, his knees drawn up to his chest, his arms over his head, and his Force inhibitor collar lit up like a star cluster.

"Kylo," Hux said. He straightened and held his hands behind his back. "Kylo, acknowledge me."

Kylo moved an arm until one eye could look up at Hux. "Shit," Kylo said, almost too soft to hear, but Hux didn't think it was addressed to him.

Hux's face was a mixture of mild irritation and expectation. "Well? What happened?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Yes, the doctor said as much. I meant with the medical bay."

He shook his head, and his whole body rocked from side to side. "I don't know. I’m sorry. I panicked. I couldn't control it. It was like the whole world fell apart and I was just trying to hold on."

Hux surrendered his dignity - but not his sarcasm - and sat on the floor next to Kylo. "It can hardly have been that much of a surprise. As I recall, you were there when I bred you."

"I know but ... I figured it was too soon after the implant that regulated my cycles was removed. I was still a messy soup of adjusting hormones, I hadn't even had a normal menstruation; it was unlikely I could even conceive without some kind of medical help. So for it to happen the first time ..." He managed to look at Hux again. "I wasn't ready."

Hux put an arm over Kylo's shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"Because it was my burden to bear. My biology, my stupid body." A ghost of a smile touched the corner of his mouth. "And because it got you hot thinking about knocking me up."

"That it did," Hux purred, and nuzzled Kylo behind his ear. After a few minutes he said, with a regret tinged voice, "I suppose I did not make it easy for you to confide in me." He had a terrible feeling, as several data points fell into place.

"I am sorry, your majesty. I failed to anticipate - "

"Kylo, hush. I am your emperor, your master, and your owner. But I am also now the father of your child, and you are the ... well, we can't call you their mother, can we? We'll give that some thought another time. The other parent of my child." He unfolded Kylo's arms from over his head and gently tugged Kylo's braids until he straightened enough to look Hux in the face. His eyes were red, and his face was wet. Hux wiped Kylo's cheeks with his sleeve. At least the Force inhibitor collar's lights were dark now. "I was shortsighted. From here on out, things will have to be a little different. While I have enjoyed debasing and controlling you, nearly to the point of sexual violation, if we are to parent the same child, I must earn your trust. It is not something I take lightly. Will you help me do that?" 

Hux had never seen someone’s jaw actually drop, but Kylo’s did. He took several more moments to react, but when he did it was yet another flash flood of emotion. He wrapped his arms around Hux and collapsed into his lap, his shoulders quaking as he cried big, ugly sobs onto the front of Hux's shirt. Hux was forcibly reminded of just how damn BIG Kylo was, in every dimension, how heavy and strong he was, and how very much noise he could make. Hux held him and murmured softly to him; it didn't really matter what he said, just that he continued speaking in that quiet, reassuring tone. It was like talking to a panicked animal. Which, he supposed, Kylo was.

When Kylo finally quieted, he took Hux's hand and put it on the back of his neck, where the Knights of Ren had branded him, where Hux had burned off that brand and left a circular scar, a slight crater with a rounded lip. Hux ran his fingers over it and smiled down at Kylo, who was now curled up in his lap like a lion who had mistaken itself for a cat. 

 

“WHY THE FUCK AM I CRYING?!”

Hux jerked upright and scanned the room for Kylo, all thoughts of the siege formation on his data pad extinguished. One of his lieutenants positively cowered before an obviously enraged Kylo. Hux hurried across the throne room and interposed himself between Kylo and the underling, who made himself scarce immediately. To Hux’s surprise, tears streamed freely down Kylo’s face.

“Kylo, pet, tell me, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong! I got mad! I asked about a thing for plans for the masquerade you’re planning, and he wouldn’t tell me, even though I’m ON THE MESSAGING GROUP, I just didn't have a data pad handy, and as soon as I started to get mad, MY FACE STARTED LEAKING and I DO NOT UNDERSTAND!”

Hux had enough. He grabbed a fistful of Kylo’s hair and twisted. Kylo yelped, but he dropped to his knees before Hux even gave the order. It thrilled him to no end that Kylo was getting to where he didn't have to even speak commands before Kylo anticipated them. Hux had to pull himself back into the moment.

“Are you calm?”

“Yes, your majesty,” Kylo said softly, looking up at him with those big, black, trusting eyes, his face wet and red, but his demeanor demur, a 180 degree emotional turn in seconds. He looked almost worshipful like that, and in different circumstances, Hux would have taken out his dick and fucked Kylo’s mouth. Time and place.

“You are not to lose your temper. You are to come to me when you encounter a roadblock. You are to give your burdens to me. Is that understood?”

“Yes, your majesty.” He dropped his eyes.

The next bit was spoken more softly. “And Kylo. You cried because of hormone changes. I imagine you will see a lot of that kind of thing. Would you like a book on the subject?” A nod. “I will have one brought to you.” He let go of Kylo’s hair and smoothed it out. “But you didn't attack him. That was good.”

Kylo smiled faintly at the praise, and leaned forward a few inches to nuzzle the front of Hux’s pants. Hux stroked his hair as he purred, “You’re thinking about how you’d like to make it up to me, aren't you? And how to thank me for my patience with you.”

“Yes,” Kylo said, and his breath sped up minutely. “Please don't punish me, my body’s so far left of normal right now, I am doing all I can.”

Hux dismissed his lieutenants and walked to the throne. The dias had been expanded. Hux sat on the throne and beckoned Kylo forward. He liked how Kylo approached him with a kind of slouch, as if trying to make his massive self smaller.

“Sit.”

Kylo knelt in front of him. He made a motion like he was going to put his hands on Hux’s knees or on the arms of the chair, but stopped himself. The last time Hux had had cause to punish Kylo for an indiscretion, he’d made him go through a massive amount of extremely boring data analysis. The time before that, he’d had him wear shoes that made adorable squeaking sounds every time he took a step. Kylo did not like Hux’s punishments. That was the point. 

But this time, Hux crooked his finger, inviting Kylo into his personal space. “Talk to me. Tell me what is troubling you.”

The tension ran out of Kylo’s body. He folded his arms over Hux’s knees and leaned on him. Kriff, Kylo was a big guy, but sometimes he didn't seem to remember that.

“I hate being pregnant.”

“Why? Because it is so counter to being male?”

“Eh, not really. I’m not really male. No, I’m serious. I’m intersex. I’m in the middle. I tend towards masculinity because it feels safer, and it’s a lot easier to pass as male. Not that I really need to anymore, I just … didn't want to explain something so intimate to everyone I met.” He ran his hand along the outside of Hux’s leg. “But with you, I’m more comfortable with the feminine side of my nature. I’m safe here.”

Hux smiled wide and cradled Kylo’s face. “I am delighted to hear you say so. We’ve come a long way. But, gender identity aside … you hate being pregnant?”

Kylo made a rude noise. “YES. I gag all the time. I haven't actually thrown up, but I feel like I’m always about to. And everything smells so strong. Did you know water has a smell? Well it does. Clean, filtered water. Your shirts smell GREAT. All meat smells like a rotting animal, and eggs are the WORST.”

“I shall nudge the menu towards plants.”

“Thank you. But the worst is just … THE FEELINGS. I feel EVERYTHING, I can't stop it. Like I’m amped up all the time. And every strong emotion makes me cry - even anger, apparently. I cried at a broken lamp the other day.”

Hux nodded. “I am glad you are telling me now, but you ought to have said something before. I am surprised we have not had an incident before now of you losing control.”

Kylo sighed and planted his face on Hux’s thighs. “That’s because I am EXHAUSTED. It’s this … bone deep weariness, like nothing I have felt before. I just want to sleep all day.” He raised his eyes back to Hux. “Thank you, your majesty. Thank you so much for this.”

Hux took Kylo’s face in his hands, leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “And thank you for trusting me with your inner thoughts, my pet. Do you like me calling you that?”

“I do. It feels … protected.”

“You are.” He stayed like that a few moments, just touching each other. Then he said, “What should the children call you?”

“I was thinking Dama. It’s a neutral Naboo term, I think it might actually mean ‘other parent’, you know how sometimes Naboo relationships are more like a loose confederation than a single couple.”

“I didn't know that. But I like it. How about this first child? What shall we call them?”

“I like Astaran.”

“That’s lovely. Is it gender neutral?”

“Yes. You know how I feel about THAT.”

“I do know.” There was so much work to do, so many people waiting on word from the Emperor. But it was the sweetest moment he’d had in years, touching his pregnant consort, naming his first heir, that he let it go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, then baby, then revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not meant in any way to represent the reality of the lives of trans or intersex people here on modern day Earth. I've intentionally stayed away from those stories, because they are not mine to tell.
> 
> Trigger warnings for weird medical conditions, demeaning sex but they both like it, mind the tags. This dark stuff ain't for everybody.
> 
> Come follow me on tumblr at http://www.writingwhilehuman.tumblr.com or poke around my website and published works at http://www.writingwhilehuman.com.

Hux was drunk. He hadn't meant to be; he’d had no idea how strong the liquor was that the ambassador had brought for them. Kylo took him back to their rooms before anyone else could really notice the effect the drinks had had on the Emperor. Later, Hux would look back on the incident and be especially grateful to Kylo for quietly intervening when his judgment was impaired. At the moment, Hux just wanted to fuck him senseless.

“S a good thing you remembered how to get back here. Remind me to give you a raise,” Hux slurred as Kylo eased him onto the bed. Kylo pulled off his boots and socks and pants, then struggled to get Hux’s coat and shirt off while Hux groped him. Not that Kylo minded; he was chuckling and playfully swatting Hux’s hands away. Once he had Hux mostly undressed, he stopped swatting.

He opened Kylo’s shirt. His body felt good under Hux’s hands. That broad back, his thick arms, the muscles over his hips, his great pecs, and of course, his rounded abdomen.

“I like you,” Hux said, grinning up at Kylo.

“Thank you, your majesty,” Kylo said, amused.

“You got a great rack.” Hux grabbed Kylo’s pecs like he would have a woman’s breasts, squeezing and feeling them, thumbing his nipples. Kylo liked him doing that. “Take your clothes off, pet. You look so good.”

Kylo had a sort of impish, mischievous look about him as he undressed. He slowed when Hux asked him too, and though he may have been a bit embarrassed and awkward, he tried to have a little showmanship to stripping while Hux watched. When he finally dropped the last of his clothes to the ground, Hux crooked his finger at him.

“C’mere, pet, I want you.”

Kylo climbed over Hux and straddled him. “How do you want me, your majesty?” he purred.

“Every way,” Hux sighed. “On your back, on your knees, on all fours, tied up, riding me, stars, Kylo -” He was hard, and Kylo rubbed his crotch along Hux’s cock, rubbing him exactly right. He let Kylo do that awhile, knowing Kylo liked the way it felt when he rubbed his nub up and down the length of Hux’s shaft. Finally Hux moaned and said, “Put me inside you.”

“Which hole?” Kylo purred in his ear.

Hux laughed, low and dark. “All of them. Start by sucking me, then let me fuck your hole, then let me finish in your ass.”

“Mmm, Emperor, you’re hungry tonight.” Kylo slid down his body, and Hux let his head fall back, closed his eyes. The world spun. He felt warmth and wet and suction envelope his cock, and it felt so good, up and down his shaft … He looked up so he could watch Kylo’s head bob in his lap. He bucked his hips up, following Kylo’s rhythm. Then he relaxed and closed his eyes again, and just reveled in the sheer sensation of his favorite pet sucking his cock. He let Kylo cup his balls, licked them, and rub that sensitive area right behind them. He took hold of Kylo’s hair and pulled his head up, and bucked his hips up and down so that the head of his cock went in and out of Kylo’s mouth with every buck.

At last he pulled Kylo off and said, “I want to get behind you.”

Kylo obeyed, and Hux hauled himself upright - with some significant effort. Maybe he should have stayed on his back. Then he saw Kylo face away from him, bent forward with his hands on the headboard, edging his knees apart and arching his back to offer Hux his body. Hux fingered him, working in between the soft folds of skin, and found him wet and pliant. He rubbed Kylo clumsily, his pulse pounding in his cock as he stroked himself, until Kylo was rocking back and forth, trying to fuck himself on Hux’s fingers. Finally Hux edged forward on his knees and guided his cock between Kylo’s legs. Kylo was so wet that Hux penetrated him easily, and Kylo moaned in obscene pleasure. Hux gripped Kylo’s hips and started thrusting, with enthusiasm if not refined technique, and enjoyed watching his cock penetrate Kylo over and over.

“Do you like that?” Hux said.

“Yes,” Kylo gasped. “I like it. I like you being inside me.”

A dark idea came into Hux’s mind. He leaned over Kylo and whispered in his ear, “Do you ever think of your past lovers, the Knights I killed, and how they’d react to you being my willing slave?”

Kylo whimpered. “I don’t. I know how they’d have reacted. They’d have found it obscene, almost sacrilegious, that you kept me alive just to fuck me.”

“It’s not just fucking you I enjoy,” Hux growled. “I enjoy your submission. I enjoy watching you struggle with your own limitations to try to give me what I want. And Kylo … I want you so very badly.” He sped up, and reveled in the slap of flesh, the wet sounds of rough sex.

“I - I want you too,” Kylo gasped. “I love being dominated, having you take control of me, show me how strong you are, how I should worship you. I love being an object of your desire.”

“It gets you hot to think of yourself as a prize I took from the Knights?”

“It does. I’m yours, you earned me - oh, fuck me harder.”

“So needy, Kylo,” Hux said, thrusting harder, as requested. He leaned over Kylo, his hands reaching around Kylo’s now prominent stomach. “One would think the entire point of your existence was to be a receptacle for my seed. Does it get you hot, thinking about how I own you, how I belong in you?”

“It does,” Kylo said with a kind of broken gasp. “Gods help me, I get so excited thinking about being your broodmare.”

“You want me to breed you? You enjoy it?”

“Over and over. Oh, Kriff, just like that, ahh, you fuck me so good, just keep fucking me, please, please -” Kylo came hard, clamping down on Hux’s cock as his whole body shook with the tremors of his orgasm. Hux fucked him through it with a pounding pace, only slowing when Kylo’s body started to relax.

Kylo started to collapse on the bed, but Hux grabbed a handful of his hair. “No, I’m not finished with you. Lean on your elbows if you must, with your face against the mattress, but keep your ass in the air.”

He pulled out of Kylo, who gave a little whimper at the loss. His cock was sopping slick with Kylo’s fluids. He pushed the head of his cock against Kylo’s ass. “Relax, so that I may penetrate you anally,” he ordered. 

“You should know,” Kylo said over his shoulder, “I’ve never done this before.”

Hux’s eyes shot up. “You’ve never had anal sex?”

“No. Not even with toys.”

A slow grin spread across Hux’s face, and he cupped his hands over Kylo’s rump, almost worshipfully, from hamstring to hips. “I get to be your first like this? Oh Kylo. You keep surprising me.” He slicked his fingers in Kylo’s hole. “I’ll start with fingers then.” His whole body clenched with excitement as he slid his index finger into Kylo’s ass. He ran it out and in, gently, adding more fluid when he needed to. Kylo certainly had enough; the fluids from his hole dripped down the insides of his thighs.

“Why have you never done this?” Hux asked as he added a second finger. He felt the ring of tight muscle try to unclench to accommodate him.

“I don't have a prostate, so it’s not like it would be as orgasmic as it would be for a man. And I was afraid it would hurt.”

Hux rubbed his cock against the outer folds of Kylo’s hole, making sure he was thoroughly lubricated. He added a third finger and stretched them apart. “And now?”

“Well. You want me to.”

“Mmm, c’mon, pet, talk dirty to me some more. Tell me why I’m different, why I get to do this to you when others haven't.”

“You are my Emperor,” Kylo said, only his eye visible over his shoulder. “You own me. Whatever your desire, your whim, I will give you. Push my limits. Make me adjust to fit your needs.” Even with just that one eye, it was apparent that he was grinning, fully aware of the double meaning of his words.

“Ohhh,” Hux said, lining up his cock, “good boy. You good boy.” He rocked his hips forward slowly, driving the head of his cock into Kylo’s ass. Kylo made a huffing sound and readjusted his position. “Keep talking.”

“You get to have me, however you want, as long as you want me.”

“However I want,” Hux echoed, and sank his cock into Kylo’s body. It was a different kind of friction, like cotton when one was used to silk, and it felt incredibly good. Kylo’s ass was so tight it almost hurt to penetrate him. He added more fluid - so convenient, to have a ready supply. Kylo shuddered; Hux leaned over him, grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

“Are you enjoying this?” Hux asked as he started fucking him in earnest with short, deep thrusts.

“It stings,” Kylo said, “and it is a foreign sensation. Not altogether unpleasant, but - Oh kriff, you feel so big inside me!”

“You’re so tight. Relax, pet. You are giving me all the pleasure I could ask for.”

“Tell me I’m good again?” Kylo said, in almost a whisper.

“You’re so good, so obedient, you please me so much. You can have no idea how much your submission excites me, knowing how dangerous you are. You’ve ruined me for anyone else. Who could I find that would be as arousing, when I’m already fucking the most powerful Force user known to us? The grandson of Darth Vader? When I’ve put a bastard in his belly, a collar around his neck, and put him on his knees and on his back for my pleasure?” Hux was fucking hard now, and his climax was building fast. “I’m going to come inside you,” he growled, “because you are mine and you can't tell me otherwise.”

“It hurts,” Kylo said, “but keep going - finish in me - I’m your Hound, your bitch.”

It felt quite different, a ring of pressure just at the entrance but little other friction, as opposed to the more consistent pressure in his hole. Hux stroked more slowly for a minute, letting Kylo try to relax and adjust, but he didn't give him much time before he was fucking him hard again, using his full length with each stroke. He was quietly impressed with himself for having the motor control for it.

“Ohhh, my pet,” Hux said as he smoothed Kylo’s hair aside, “I will fuck you as long as I please, and I will leave my come dripping down your legs.”

“Oh God, Emperor, come in me, please,” Kylo whined.

That was all it took to bring Hux to completion. When his climax crashed upon him, it was almost as intense as the night he’d bred Kylo on the altar. He emptied his spunk into Kylo’s ass, feeling like he was pumping him full. The world spun dangerously, and he was suddenly hyperaware of the semen spurting forth from him into Kylo, of the contraction of muscles in his groin, the continued pressure and friction of Kylo’s ass. 

When he finally felt himself go soft, he pulled out of Kylo and was gratified to see his lover looked thoroughly fucked out. Kylo rolled over and grinned up at Hux, who promptly collapsed on him, panting.

“Did you enjoy fucking my every orifice, your majesty?” Kylo purred.

“You know I did. I think I know which hole I like best though.” He put a hand between Kylo’s legs to lazily finger him.

“I was serious, in one respect. You may have me any time you please. I welcome sex with you at any time.” Into Hux’s ear he said, “I think about your cock inside me all the time.”

“Mmm, my good, needy boy. I shall have you more often, then. Perhaps I will allow you to suck me off during an officer’s meeting.”

“...”

“I’m kidding, Kylo.”

“Oh thank the stars.”

Hux raised up enough to look at him. “You know what I would enjoy, though? Is fingering you where others can't see it, and you having to stay still and calm.”

Kylo’s grin turned wicked. “The idea makes me a little panicky. But then, you enjoy pushing my boundaries, and I enjoy it too.”

“Or maybe I shall fit you with a toy and make you negotiate with an alien king while I operate it with a remote.”

Kylo nuzzled Hux. “Promise me you will fuck me unconscious afterwards.”

“Oh my darling. Always.”

 

He shouldn't have been gone so close to delivery, Hux thought as he strode into the medical bay. Three weeks early - who could have guessed? They’re fine, the nurse had assured him over the comm, but he wouldn't forgive himself yet.

Kylo was asleep when Hux came into the room. Hux stared down at him, this man who was so breathtakingly dangerous, who had bowed to Hux so willingly, given Hux his loyalty and his body.

The culmination of which was wrapped in a blanket and was also asleep, between Kylo and a safety rail. Her face was pink and scrunched, and he couldn't see much else of her. She was his, his and Kylo’s, and Hux’s mind reeled at the reality of it.

“Oh,” Kylo murmured. “You’re here.”

“Yes,” Hux said. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn't have left, I -”

“It’s ok,” Kylo chuckled. “It went fine. I’d probably have kicked you out anyway. I threw out everyone but the midwife.”

Hux gazed down at the infant between them, his hand hovering beside her. When he flicked his gaze back to Kylo, he found Kylo watching him with a note of fear in his eyes.

He smoothed Kylo’s hair back. “Don’t be afraid, pet, I won't take her from you. Was labor as bad as they say?”

“In some ways. But I had good drugs and a midwife I trusted. We were safe. It didn't take too long either.”

“And she's … Ok? Being so early?” He tentatively touched the baby’s head. It felt soft and unreal, like a bubble that might burst and disappear. A red, smush-faced bubble.

“Three weeks isn't so early. Another week and she’d have been full term, medically speaking. They say we can leave the med bay in a couple of days.”

“I’d like to have the genetic testing done before that, I’ll make sure to mention it to the nurse.”

Kylo looked taken aback. “Genetic testing? For what?”

“Well, a paternity test, for one. Don’t look at me like that, I’m quite certain Astaran is my get. But with her I will establish precedent that will be standard for every infant born to me, a battery of testing that will include paternity AND maternity testing. Then there will be no drama concerning a request for testing later. There will no cuckoos in this nest.”

Kylo relaxed. “Very well, have at it.”

Hux couldn't take his eyes off the infant. “I’d like to hold her,” he said.

“Pick her up, then.” He showed Hux how to hold her supportively. She squirmed and opened her eyes a little. Hux pulled the blanket back and touched her minuscule hand. “So tiny,” he said. “I’ve never held a baby before. I’m afraid I’ll hurt her.”

“The nurses say she’s tougher than she seems. They called her scrappy.”

He kissed her forehead. She smelled like soap and milk. “Hello Astaran. I am glad to meet you. I’m your father, and I’m here to provide for you and your …” He looked down at Kylo. “What do you want to be called?”

“You can call me her dam. I am your broodmare, after all.” They both grinned at each other. “I thought I would have them call me Dama. It’s a Naboo word.”

“Right, you mentioned that once.” Astaran turned her head and rubbed her face against Hux’s arm. “What is she doing?”

“Rooting. Must be hungry. Here, I have a bottle she didn't finish earlier.” Kylo set a bottle in a warmer, let it warm, tested the temperature on his wrist, and took the baby. He settled back on the bed and fed her. She drank the formula with little gulps, looking up at Kylo intently.

“Do you think she knows you?” Hux asked.

“She knows my voice. I don't think she can focus on my face yet.”

Hux leaned in and stroked Kylo’s cheek. “It’s a good face.”

“A little scarred up.”

“I like it.” Kylo leaned into Hux’s touch, gazing at him with great, warm affection. Hux thought, if it’s any moment, it’s this one. He leaned down and kissed Kylo. He didn't respond for just a moment, shocked, then kissed Hux back, a shaky whimper escaping his throat. They kissed over and over, feeling each other’s mouths touch for the first time.

When they parted, Kylo sighed happily. “Hux … I love you.”

Hux smiled. “I know you do. And I love you as much as I am capable of loving anyone. I wish I could give you more.”

“It’s enough. Thank you.”

Hux realized then that not only was that their first kiss, and first declaration of love, but the first time since the rise of the Empire that Kylo had called him by his name.

 

“So. I have some interesting information for you,” the doctor said as she sat down across from Kylo and Hux.

They shared a slightly worried expression. Hux said, “These are the results of the genetic testing, yes?”

“Yes.” She picked up a data pad and began opening files. She glanced up at Hux’s worried face and said, “Oh for kriff’s sake, of course you’re the father, Emperor.” 

Hux relaxed. Kylo kept his offended glare at Hux to a minimum. “Fine. So what’s the issue?”

The doctor’s eyes lit up like a obsessive who’s just been asked about their obsession, which was exactly what had happened. “But YOU, Kylo, are not the mother. Dam. Whatever. At least, part of you isn’t.” 

“Pretty sure you’re wrong,” Kylo said. “I was there.”

She turned the data pad around to show him what were probably very informative graphics, if he had understood them. “I had samples from you for various reasons, so I started running tests, and I found that you have two distinct sets of DNA.”

Kylo looked distressed. “I know what all of those words are, but put together, I don’t understand.”

“You’re a chimera,” she said, clearly delighted. “Your mother conceived twins, a boy and a girl. Two eggs, two sperm. But shortly after fertilization, the embryos fused. Every part of you, every cell, developed from either one or the other. You are a literal mixture of two different people.”

Kylo had been leaning forward in his chair. Now he sat back heavily, his eyes unfocused as he processed. “Oh my stars. That - that explains so much.”

“That sounds like hogwash,” Hux said, his lip curling.

“Well, I certainly want to run more tests, but it’s the only explanation that makes sense. Chimerism is extremely rare; intersex is extremely rare; but the two have a high incidence of comorbidity.” At their uncomprehending looks, she amended, “They go together more often than normal. Now, I’ve read about the Force having unusual effects upon long-term practitioners. My theory is that your family’s strength with the Force was not insignificant in your development. Of course, there aren’t many medical studies of Force users, so -”

“You’re full of it,” Hux said, standing up. “Too many coincidences.”

“No, Hux, it’s not.” Kylo tugged at his shirt. “Please, stay.” At Hux’s skeptical look, Kylo gave him a doe-eyed look. 

Hux sat back down with a sigh. “Manipulative son of a bitch.”

“Son AND daughter of a bitch, as it turns out,” the doctor quipped. She seemed to miss the annoyed look Kylo gave her. “The genetics don’t lie. You are both Astaran’s biological mother and uncle.”

“That’s not creepy at all,” Kylo muttered.

The doctor set the data pad down and looked at Kylo in a way that could only be described as covetous. “Any cooperation you could give me in studying you, I would be so very, very grateful. I’ve never met a genetic chimera before -”

Kylo held up a hand. “I’ll think about it. I’m still processing this, but I’m not making any decisions right now.”

She nodded and smiled. “That’s fair. It’s not a no, so I’ll take it.”

Hux’s brow furrowed. “If this is all true … Could Astaran be a chimera as well?”

“I don’t know for sure. I’ve no idea if the condition is genetically inheritable; it’s so rare there’s not enough data to draw correlations. Clearly twins run in your family. I will do some testing.”

Hux nodded thoughtfully. “Alright then. Thank you, Doctor, we’ll be in touch.”

They were silent as they rode the lift back to Hux’s rooms. Nearing their destination, Hux said, “I don’t know that I care for Doctor Whatever Her Name Was. She was quite insensitive, being excited about ‘studying’ you.”

The corner of Kylo’s mouth turned up. “I like her fine, it doesn’t bother me. I need the information anyway.”

Hux shrugged in resignation. As they stepped out of the lift he said, “So. All this time I’ve been fucking a brother and sister.”

Kylo snorted. “I knew something like that was coming. You feel better now, having gotten it out of your system?”

“A little, yes.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on tumblr at http://www.writingwhilehuman.tumblr.com or poke around my website and published works at http://www.writingwhilehuman.com.

Hux sat down across from Phasma, a splendid meal for two between them. He was delighted to see her, after so many years apart. As they ate, she told him briefly of her galactic travels along the rim, ostensibly a representative of the Empire but more pirate than not. 

“But sharing MY story is not really why I’ve come back,” she said.

“Do tell,” he said, fiddling with a difficult bit of fruit.

She put her silverware down. “I am interested to hear about your courtesans and your children - most specifically about Kylo Ren. He was your first consort, you two have children together … ?”

Hux nodded. “Yes, that’s true. Though he’s not a Ren anymore, they are gone. Officially he’s my Hound, but most of the time he lives at the Stable, these days. I have a great number of children, of course, with twenty or so courtesans, but I must admit a bit of prejudice for Kylo’s.”

Phasma nodded. “Three of them?”

“Four, actually - Astaran is nearly 15, the twins Hunter and Armada are 13, and Miro just turned 10. We were going to have more, but …” He shook his head sadly. “Kylo was shot while he was pregnant with Miro. I almost lost both of them. Afterwards they recommended Kylo not carry any more children.”

“And he’s been their primary caretaker.”

“Well of course. He wears a Force inhibitor collar, but his grasp of Force principles is sound. He’s the best teacher they could have.”

Phasma tapped the data pad beside her. “And your other children. Are any of them Force sensitive? Or full blown Force users?”

Hux frowned. “You know, I’m not sure. I don’t know that even Kylo would know, cut off from the Force like he is. Astaran would probably be the most likely to know.”

“Which brings us to my concern.” She handed him the data pad.

Hux scanned over the list, a gallery of semi-familiar names and profiles. “These are my courtesans’ families,” Hux said after a minute. “Well. Some of them are, some of these families I am not familiar with. What is this list from?”

She jerked her chin towards the data pad. “That file belonged to Luke Skywalker. They are all the families he contacted about possible Force sensitivity in their children, decades ago.”

That had Hux’s attention. He pushed his plate aside. “What? But … why would they have those two things in common, Force sensitivity and being in my Stable?”

“There’s one other factor they have in common. Proximity to Kylo.”

Hux shook his head. “I don’t follow what you’re implying.”

Phasma sighed. “Your majesty, how did you pick your courtesans?”

Hux shrugged. “On every strategic planet there is at least one family worth currying favor with, even being the Emperor. My lieutenants would typically make suggestions, whoever was most familiar with them.”

“Your lieutenants who spent a lot of time around Kylo.”

“Who is wearing a Force inhibitor collar.”

She templed her fingers. “So your lieutenants make the suggestions, you … what, meet the possible candidates at a party?” When he nodded, she continued, “Maybe announce your choice at the end of the event?”

“Sometimes. It varied.”

“Who else was present with you while you were making your decision? Kylo?”

Hux set the data pad down. “Phasma, no one appreciates paranoia like I do, but Kylo has been not only my enforcer and my bodyguard, but my lover for 16 years. He’s carried 4 of my children. He spends almost all his time parenting them, he’s a teacher at the Stable’s school. The man took a bullet for me. Not a blaster shot, an actual metal bullet. It was brutal. He knew there was something wrong, told me to get down, then he gave this full body flinch, turned around and said, ‘What hit me?’ And I saw the blood blossom across his back, like spilled ink on paper. Phasma, I owe him so much.”

Phasma bit her lip. “I understand. No, I do! Can I ask you a few questions?”

Hux’s mouth drew into a thin line. “Give me a reason why I should allow this line of questioning to continue.” He was getting angry on Kylo’s behalf, and offended at the implication that his own judgment was unsound.

She took the data pad back and pulled up another file. She held it up, and it displayed a museum record for a Force inhibitor collar nearly a copy of Kylo’s. “That collar,” she said, “was made for Jedi, according to the museum records.”

Clearly this was supposed to be important. “And?”

Phasma threw her hands in the air, and nearly the data pad with it. “Jedi use the light side of the Force, Hux! Kylo is a dark side practitioner! What hurts them, HELPS him!”

“I don’t know anything about the Force -”

“Why not? Did it not occur to you to research it, given that you were banging a telekinetic, telepathic, homicidal Force user?”

Hux snorted. “We’re ALL homicidal here.”

“LISTEN. The collar doesn’t work. It never worked. Not ever.”

“How would you know?”

“Because I ASKED, Hux! I’ve been researching this for YEARS, across half the galaxy. You think I’d make these kinds of allegations against the Emperor’s Hound lightly? Yes, the Force is near mythical when it comes to finding information about it, but secrets like that tend to out themselves. When one society finds a truth that big, others will follow. What is buried about the Force in one area will pop up in another.” She took a steadying breath. “There are many Force users in the galaxy, but they are difficult to track down. And yet you have twenty something of them in your Stable, and every single one of your children has the potential to harness the Force. That doesn’t make you want to dig a little deeper?”

Hux’s vision seemed to creep in from the edges. It was difficult to concentrate on what she was saying; he had to fight his way through a kind of mental haze to focus. “You’re saying … Kylo chose my courtesans.”

“Yes,” she said, relieved.

“To what end?”

Encouraged that she was getting somewhere, Phasma leaned forward on her elbows. “Do you know what the word Ren means?”

“It was the name of the planet.”

“Yes and no. Ren is a concept. It means … halfbreed outsider, is the best translation. The planet of Ren is in a binary star system, caught between two stars, belonging to neither. The temple and altar of Ren sits on … ley lines, if you know that word, paths of power for the Force, one dark and one light. Coming from both sides but not truly of either. The Knights of Ren are halfbreeds, bastards, Force practitioners that do not truly belong to either of their worlds, but are more than the sum of their parts.”

“There are no more Knights of Ren,” Hux said, a warning in his voice. “I killed almost all of them, and collared the last one for my own.”

“No,” Phasma said, leaning across the table. “Hux, you’ve sired a new Order.”

Hux’s head spun wildly. It felt like barriers in his mind that kept him from seeing more than a little of a picture at a time suddenly shattered, and everything fell into place. Children conceived on the altar of Ren, between the enslaved last Knight - the Jedi Killer - and the emperor who’d nearly destroyed them, the Knight Killer. Children from two halves. Bastards. Kylo being intersex, two halves in one person. Hux being a bastard, from two very different classes, made into something great. The Stable itself, a bed of luxury and vice for him, but also a haven and school for his children. His Force sensitive children. It was so impossibly clear, he couldn’t understand how he’d missed it. The Stable was the new temple, and his children were the new Knights.

With Kylo as their master. Not Hux.

“Hux,’ Phasma said, not for the first time. “Are you ok?”

“No … just … so hard to grasp why … why I didn’t know!”

“I have a theory about that. When did your relationship with Kylo truly begin?”

Hux thought back. “That’s a big question, our relationship went through so many stages. But I suppose, the first time he saved my life.”

“Tell me about it.” She sat back and sipped her tea, like a therapist.

“I was meeting lower lieutenants in the throne room. One of them came forward. Kylo attacked him. He’d had a syringe, he was going to murder me.”

Phasma nodded. “Who was he?”

Hux shrugged. “I don’t remember. It was 16 years ago.”

“Are you sure you ever knew?”

Hux was quiet as he thought. He couldn’t come up with anything more.

“What was in the syringe?”

He didn’t know.

“What happened to the man, or the lieutenant who was his superior?”

He had no idea. He and Phasma spent the next 20 minutes trying to find any information on the assassination in the empirical data banks. There was nothing. Just a mention of the incident, but no names, no follow up report. Not the name of the person who had taken the syringe to the medical bay for testing, no receipt in the medical bay of a sample, nothing.

“So put it together,” Phasma encouraged him. “What’s more likely than all the information vanishing?”

“That someone eliminated the data. That more data would cast doubt on the facts of the incident.”

“And who would do that?”

He stared at the stub of the record on the data pad. “Kylo, if he’d framed the man and dropped the syringe himself.” He had a pounding headache.

“Follow through now. Did he have access to a syringe?”

Hux covered his face with his hands. “I’d just taken him to the medical bay for a checkup. I don’t know how he’d have done it, but he had the opportunity.”

Phasma sighed in relief. “I figured this would either end in you having a revelation, or in my execution. I much prefer this outcome.”

“I don’t know that I do.”

“One last thing, Emperor.”

“Kriff.”

“Is there any indication when Kylo is trying to use the Force? From the collar?”

“Yes, it lights up. I saw it happen once when he lost control. When he first heard he was pregnant and had kind of a … well, you remember what he used to be like.”

“Do I ever. Now, how often have you seen that collar light up?”

“A handful of times.”

“Uh huh. You don’t think he might have been using Force much more often, and redirecting your attention, so you didn’t even see the lit-up collar around his neck?”

Hux’s stomach turned. “I think I might be sick.”

“Might be a side effect of throwing off long-established Force mental tricks.”

“What?”

Phasma leaned over and said softly to him, “You might consider just how much he’s been in your head, Emperor. Or how much this telepath has influenced your lieutenants, or your courtesans, or your children … for 16 years. The reason you didn't know, is that he kept you from putting it all together.”

Then Hux really did throw up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY FUCKING DONE.

Hux watched Kylo in the holovid, included in a recent package of communiques from the Stable. It hurt to watch, to hold both his idea of Kylo and his knowledge of Kylo’s betrayal in his mind at once. Still, he had been looking at old holovids most of the trip to the Stable.

He sparred with their oldest daughter, Astaran, now 5’10” at 15 years old and built like a tank. Astaran was close to being Kylo’s equal in combat; he was slowing down as she was getting faster and stronger. Kylo was heavier now than he had been 16 years ago; 3 pregnancies and 4 children would do that to a body. He knew Kylo frowned in front of the mirror at the stretch marks and extra padding over his stomach and hips, even if in public he declared them to be a badge of honor. There was gray in his hair now, mostly at his temples; more salt in his peppery hair every year. He mostly wore it in a ponytail, or with half of it gathered at the crown of his skull, the rest hanging loose, reaching almost to the middle of his back. Sometimes he’d still braid it, but he spent more time braiding his children’s hair. So many pictures had the three girls and the one boy with their hair in some kind of braids. Kylo didn’t limp as much as he used to - physical therapy had mostly healed the leg he’d broken (shattered was a more accurate term) a few years back. His body, and Hux’s, healed more slowly now. There were wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, stronger lines around his mouth. His scars had faded. It was hard to see it happening day by day, but Kylo was beginning to get old. And so was Hux. Neither of them could afford to delay action.

“Emperor, we’re nearing the Stable landing platform,” the pilot called.

Hux switched off the vid. He buckled into his seat and endured the inelegant landing of the enormous fighter. When he descended the ramp, it wasn't the droid he expected, nor was it Kylo who met him. It wasn't even one of his twenty-something courtesans. It was Astaran and Armada, his two oldest children.

He was taken aback (as he often was) by how much Astaran looked like Kylo. The only thing she’d gotten from Hux were his blue eyes and his mother’s wide hips. Armada, on the other hand, was built like Hux, slender and pale with bright orange hair, with an unruly texture from Kylo and hazel eyes from … someone. Normally they were quite fond of him. But right now, they were furious, and he found himself slightly afraid.

“Why did you send a droid to drug Dama?” Armada said.

“Hello to you too, daughter.”

“Kriff,” Astaran said, “you call us daughters, while you attack our dam without so much as a word of explanation?”

Hux held up a hand. “This is not how you greet your Emperor.”

“The hell it isn't,” Armada said, chin held high, with an air that announced she had just found a nice hill she’d like to die on. “A just ruler is not exempt from the law of the land. They must EMBODY the law, and are therefore more bound to it than even judge or citizen.”

“I see you’ve been reading your textbooks,” he said with a sigh. “And listening to Kylo’s cursing.”

“Do not mock me, Emperor,” she said, a growl entering her still-cute 13-year-old voice. “My patience is out. Explain.”

Hux was impressed. All of Kylo’s rage with all of Hux’s control and intelligence. She’d make a magnificent empress one day. For now, he decided he’d best play by the rules, as he was on thin ice already. “I discovered that Kylo has betrayed me. He manipulated me into choosing courtesans with Force sensitivity so that my children could be influential with the Force.”

Armada seemed to be waiting. Finally she said, “That’s it?”

Astaran said, “You just now figured that out?”

“There were reasons I didn't,” Hux snapped. “THE POINT is that I cannot trust your dam. He is not obedient to my will.”

Astaran made a rude noise. “Of course he isn't. Your will has been selfish and narrow in scope for years. It was up to him and the other Stable-mothers to take up the slack. They have been making the hard calls, shoring up your crumbling alliances - ”

“That’s enough of that!” Hux said, though he could feel his face burning. Had he been negligent? A man could not be everywhere. He would need to review. But for now - “Have the droids bring Kylo to me.”

“I’m here,” Kylo said, and stepped into the open from the alcove behind the bay door. “Don't look so surprised; you’re not the only one who can reprogram droids.”

“You should have been sedated -” Hux sputtered. “They reported -”

“When I reviewed the medical inventory and discovered you stocked a supply of the same sedative you used on me before, I reprogrammed the droids so that if they received a command to use that sedative, they’d go for the penicillin instead. Imagine my surprise to one day receive a shot of penicillin to the back of my thigh.”

Hux sighed. This was going to be difficult. “Our children don’t need to be involved here. I’m only here for you, Kylo Ren.”

The silence that followed was at immense odds with the deafening surge of emotions pouring off Kylo’s mind. Horror, fear, rage. Hux forced himself to look at his collar - kriff, it was a battle with himself, with the subconscious commands Kylo had planted so long ago - and saw it was lit up. Kylo’s lip pulled back from his teeth, and with a guttural snarl, Hux felt the weight of his mind, the sheer PRESENCE of him, force its way into Hux’s mind. His mental defences fell like a child’s block tower, breached with a single swipe of Kylo’s power. He knew, distantly, that he’d fallen to his knees on the concrete, that Armada was yelping in distress, and Astaran was yelling in turn at Armada. What burned most was how very familiar Kylo’s attack felt, like a remembered dream. The inside of Kylo’s mind felt like home.

“He hasn’t known long,” Kylo said to their daughters after he released Hux’s mind.

“Known what?” Hux said. “That you recreated your order with children? Bred and raised them all to be drones in your army?”

“That’s an astoundingly simplistic way to put it. But since you’re so keen on feeling betrayed …” He walked up next to Hux. The troopers behind Hux, who had heretofore been useless, raised their weapons. Kylo absently swept his hand through the air, and they collapsed. He refocused on Hux and knelt in front of him so he could drop his voice. “You murdered my closest allies and my master, and enslaved me. My honor depended upon avenging them and bringing the Knights of Ren back to existence. If there was betrayal between us, it began with you.”

Hux raised his eyes. He put every ounce of venom he could muster into his words. “You enjoyed it. You responded to it. You spread your legs for me as soon as you could.”

“I didn't say I didn't enjoy the sex. And I did let you continue as Emperor. A generous move on my part. Turns out you did a halfway decent job. Too bad, really. I had almost convinced myself it could last.” Kylo stood up.

Hux felt a presence close on his throat. His breath cut off, and a wave of panic crashed over him. He reached for his blaster.

“STOP! Stop it now!”

It was Armada’s voice, but not quite her voice. There was an echo behind it, a chorus. Her eyes went unfocused, and her body stood rigid. Astaran had her hands on Armada’s shoulders, supporting her from behind, eyes closed and brow knit in concentration.

“I will not allow you to destroy each other. You each had a hand in our creation. Neither have been pure of intent or action. But there WILL be peace in my house.”

Her lips didn't move. It wasn't an echo of voices, Hux realized; it was a combination of many minds speaking as one. Their presence was overwhelming, like a cacophony of bells. He might have recognized them individually, but coalesced into this mix of minds, he could not tell one from the other. Astaran and Armada alone had voices that were distinguishable from the melting pot of minds.

So many of them. Linked together. Young. How many children lived in the Stable? How many were Force adept? How many -

“Emperor Hux, you will step down from the throne, and we shall take it. You shall retire to this planet, under our supervision, in the western quarter of our homeland. You will be looked after. Do not attempt escape, you cannot hide from a telepath our magnitude. You will not be alone, we shall provide.” She turned her gaze, with a reptilian snap. “Kylo Ren … You have much to do in training us, but one day you shall join him in exile, as shall most of the Stable-mothers. All of you are too powerful to be allowed to stay and unbalance us.”

Kylo’s eyes flew wide; he looked like he’d been punched in the gut. “What?! No - I can’t leave! I - you need me! Don't separate me from my children! From you!”

“Yes, we do need you. But you are one of the elements of our creation; you are not part of the creation itself. The decision has been made. We will alert you when you are to depart from us.” Her expression softened. “We will not ever be far, Dama.”

“And … Who are you, exactly?” Hux asked as Kylo choked back a strangled sob.

“We are the Empress Ren. This one, Armada, is our mouthpiece. We would have been content to let you rule longer, but you two have forced our hand. We shall ascend early.”

“Why - why keep me alive?” Hux demanded.

A hurt look came over Armada’s face. “Because we love you, Poppa.”

Hux’s mind turned off like a switch.

 

Hux had been watching for Kylo for some time, but the sight of his long-legged once-consort turning the bend in the road and heading towards Hux’s home still made Hux’s chest ache with nostalgia. Kylo walked unhurried. He came to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at Hux, seated on a creaky bench on the front porch of his home.

“Hello, Hux.”

Hux finally let a crack of a smile show. “Hello, Ren.”

Kylo looked back over his shoulder. “This place … it’s not too bad. The people in town seemed happy enough. I hadn’t realized the Empress Ren had exiled so many of their mothers and other caretakers here. I suppose it makes sense, in their fashion.”

Hux nodded. “They can keep an eye on us here. Like pets in a large, elaborate terrarium.” He glanced at the sky, as if his terrifying children were watching from above.

“You live kind of far out from everyone else.”

“I was here first. They live far out from me.” He gestured with his hand. “Come on up, then.”

Kylo undid the burden of the shaggy creature who carried his bags and took off its halter; it immediately dropped its head and began cropping grass. Kylo sat on the bench on the opposite side of Hux.

“So,” Hux said, “they’re finally done with you too.”

“For now. They want to keep me conveniently stashed nearby. They tell me they have absorbed all the knowledge that is contained in my mind, as they have most everyone they’ve met, but applying that knowledge can take some cognitive skill they don’t have yet. They’re still children, mostly. Especially when you get someone alone.”

“How are they?” he asked.

Kylo thought for a minute. “Well enough, I think. Two years of not keeping their hive mind a secret seems to have been good for them; they’re developing skills with the Force that I’ve never even heard of. Strangely enough, I think they’ll make an incredible leader. Individually … I think they’re afraid to be alone.”

“As are we all,” Hux said quietly. He patted the cushion beside him. “Come over here, pet.” As Kylo scooted next to him, he said, “Can I still call you that? Even though I was never the master I thought I was? So many things to reprocess, even now.”

Kylo picked up Hux’s hand and brought it to the base of his skull. Hux’s fingers found the circular divot where he had once pressed a death stick, to erase the Ren brand. “I wasn't always playing you. In fact, most of the time my emotional reactions were real, to some extent or another.”

“To some extent?”

He shrugged. “Sometimes you wanted me to feel something I didn't. So I pretended, to please you. Remember when I first told you I was intersex?”

“And I made you strip, and fondled you, then declined to fuck you.”

Kylo nodded. “You wanted me to be uncomfortable. You wanted to go traipsing merrily over my boundaries and watch me obey anyway, because you were my master.” Kylo laughed. “It was so difficult to keep up a pretense of discomfort, because I already wanted you so badly. If I’d followed my own emotions, I’d have flung myself spread-eagled on your bed and begged!”

Hux chuckled. “I’m actually glad to know I did not violate you that morning. Come closer.” He gestured to Kylo to lean up against his side, but Kylo slid down onto the porch floor instead, and leaned heavily on Hux’s leg, like he used to do in the throne room. He heaved a great sigh, like a large animal, and the tension ran out of his body. He flopped his arms over Hux’s lap and looked up at him with an expression of contentment and adoration.

“I don't know what to make of you,” Hux admitted. “You and I have been wretched to each other.”

“Under the circumstances, I think I was breathtakingly pleasant.”

“Well THAT is up for debate.” He tangled his fingers in Kylo’s hair, and watched Kylo lean into the touch. “I did horrible things to you, treated you abominably, especially in the beginning. You had your revenge upon me in spades. I tried to remove you from the game. In a shockingly poorly planned maneuver, as it turned out.” He tightened his grip, pulling Kylo’s hair, and watched him take a tiny gasp, watched those long lashes flutter. “We should be mortal enemies. Yet you wrote to me so often these last two years - for which I thank you - and now, here you are at my feet, still treating me like I am your master. Why? Why this dichotomy?”

“The same reason the Empress Ren exiled us instead of killing us. They love us. I love you. I never meant to, but it happened. So I was torn between my honor, what I believed was right, responsibility to my order, and my love for you. It is … I was going to say a relief, but it is more than that. I can lay down my burdens. Lies wear on the soul. I can be myself, truly honest for the first time.” A doubt came into his mind and across his eyes when Hux did not immediately answer. “If you’ll have me,” he amended.

Hux gave in and smiled. “If I am to be honest, it is a relief to me as well. I did not know until my exile how stressed I had become. I think my sanity was at its breaking point by the end. Now that I have adjusted, and have heard my heirs - heir - is in place and functioning, I am content. I had my round. I did good work. There is peace and order in the galaxy. Mostly. And now I shall be here.” He stroked Kylo’s face, touched the old scar, now white, the moles on his cheeks, the line of his nose, all so familiar they felt like home. “Yes, I’ll have you.”

Kylo leaned into his hand and closed his eyes. Hux felt a presence in his mind, at once surprising and familiar. “Thank you for knocking. What do you want to see in my mind, pet?”

Kylo shook his head. “It’s not a request, it’s an invitation.”

Hux’s eyes opened wide. “OH. I see. How do I accept?”

Kylo’s eyes fluttered closed. Hux felt a truly bizarre sensation, like falling asleep, except he was falling somewhere else, not into a dreaming state but a communicative plane. He could feel Kylo’s mind like it was his own, and it was so familiar he wanted to weep, to collapse into him, like coming home after a long time when you didn't ever expect to return. He knew Kylo’s mind without having ever consciously explored him - where the closed doors were, where the shrines were, what big red buttons not to push, where his demons slept. He knew where Kylo kept his heart.

Their children were present in Kylo’s heart, of course, different versions of them throughout their lives. The infants and toddlers they had been, their mannerisms and habits, funny things they’d said or done as they learned how to be human. Young children, half grown children, schooled from the beginning to be galactic leaders and warriors. He felt the shapes of their minds like double exposures - of course Kylo had taught them to be telepaths. He felt the crushing heartbreak as Kylo had struggled with Hunter, trying to get him to talk, to make eye contact; finally accepting the person he was, instead of the person they had wanted him to be. 

And Hux himself was in Kylo’s heart too. Worshipped and wanted and sought like a dog seeks its master. Somehow at the same time, he was hated too, bound to the shades of the old Knights Hux had killed. There were well worn paths of vengeance and manipulation there. But those were all fading, as Kylo let them go. They didn't matter anymore; his role was complete. Hux was happy to close the door on that part of Kylo’s mind.

He showed Kylo how much he loved him, even after everything they had done to each other. There simply wasn't anyone who could possibly compete. He showed him the adoration for his body, both its appearance and what he’d accomplished with it. He showed him his near-obsession with how Kylo could be so dangerous and ferocious, yet submit to Hux. His fondness for Kylo’s quirks and habits and spirit. He hadn't just found forgiveness in him for Kylo; he was grateful for what he’d accomplished.

He realized he felt something physical, outside their joined minds. He couldn't quite puzzle it out, until Kylo said - thought - “You can feel what I feel, when we are linked this way.” Kylo nuzzled Hux’s hand, and Hux could feel the brush of fingers against his cheekbone. He nudged Kylo’s nose, and felt it on his own nose. Kylo chuckled, and Hux felt the rumble deep in his chest.

He pulled Kylo into his lap, and Kylo came, unresisting. They kissed, and Hux was lost in a sea of sensation. Their hands roamed on each other, feeling familiar bodies beneath unfamiliar clothes. He hadn't touched Kylo in two years - more than two years - but their bodies remembered the steps to their dance perfectly well. Kylo straddled him, working to unbutton his shirt, then helping Hux pull the shirt off Kylo’s thick arms. So much muscle - he never could get over being impressed with the sheer mass of his consort’s muscles. Kylo might have grumbled he’d acquired some mass that was NOT muscle, but so had Hux. It had been a long time since either of them could boast a slender waist, and Kylo certainly had more excuse for a soft stomach and love handles than Hux.

Hux drew a shuddering breath and bit down on Kylo’s bare shoulder. “Oh fuuuuck,” he said, shuddering, “I can feel what it’s like for you to be aroused. You’re wet already.”

Kylo smiled against Hux’s hair. “Always an eager receptacle for my master,” he murmured. Hux was moved by the sincerity he could now feel behind the words. He meant it, completely.

Hux tried to stand up, picking Kylo up with him, and immediately realized this would not work. Kylo yelped and grabbed the bench’s arm to steady themselves. “But my master should not try to pick me up!”

“Sorry,” Hux said, wincing at the slight pull in his back he knew he’d be feeling for a week at least. “I think I mixed up whose bodies were whose.”

“Keep that in mind,” Kylo said as he slid off Hux’s lap and drew Hux along with him.

They went into Hux’s house, through the front foyer to the main living area, and Hux pushed Kylo up against the wall. He held him there while they kissed, rough and wet; Hux slotted a knee between Kylo’s legs, and pulled off his belt.

“You know what I still love,” Kylo said in his mind, “is the feeling of vulnerability when you first get between my legs.”

“I know,” Hux thought back. “From the look on your face. Your dilated pupils, the draw of your breath. You like me claiming you, using you.” He pushed his thigh hard against Kylo’s crotch, and watched him moan. Hux gasped - the feedback loop of sensation between them was dizzying. He grabbed Kylo by the waist of his pants and dragged him into the adjoining bedroom. “There’s no one else now to slake my libido, you know. And I have little other occupation. I could fuck you every day and not get enough of you.”

Kylo moaned against his mouth. “My body is yours. Use me. You may no longer rule the galaxy, but you may rule me. Truly.”

Hux had Kylo’s pants and boots and socks off before his knees hit the mattress. Hux attended to removing the rest of his own clothes while Kylo scooted farther up, and Hux climbed after him. Hux pushed Kylo’s legs apart, watching Kylo’s face, feeling the excitement in his mind and body. For a moment he resisted, and Hux pushed hard, as if he were being forceful. A bratty smile touched Kylo’s mouth, and Hux could feel the extra stir of excitement in him.

“I want you,” Hux said as he ran his hands up Kylo’s ridiculously long and muscular thighs. His hands slipped under to grip Kylo’s ass. “I will possess you.” He laid down, and found the enlarged nub that was neither masculine nor feminine, or both, at the top of Kylo’s hole, and sucked like it was a cock, his tongue sliding up and down, sucking in the folds of skin around it, then dipping his tongue inside him. Kylo laid back, moaning, his legs trembling. It was easy to do, now that he knew how Kylo’s sensations went. He almost envied Kylo; the man was absurdly sensitive.

He sucked and licked and lapped and rubbed with fingers and tongue until Kylo was on the verge of orgasm. Then he stopped, and watched Kylo whimper and shake until he was eased down, then Hux would work to build him up again. Hux waited until his own body was screaming for release even though he was untouched, to move over Kylo and enter him roughly, pushing his cock between wet folds into the welcoming heat. Kylo cried out in pleasure, and bucked his hips upwards to get a good angle as Hux fucked him. 

“Oh stars,” Kylo said, “I was starting to think you weren't going to.”

“Tell me you want it,” Hux said as he worked hard inside Kylo’s hole.

“I want you inside me,” Kylo gasped. “Please, just keep going, just keep fucking me, I’ve longed for this for years!”

“You didn't take any lovers in that time?”

“Of course not,” Kylo said, looking up at Hux in adoration. “My body isn't mine to give. It’s yours.”

“Oh kriff,” Hux said, as his arousal heightened, and he had to stop for a moment to keep from coming immediately. That is how it went for some time; Hux would fuck him in passionate thrusts for a few minutes, reveling in the friction between them, then pull out and make Kylo wait a few beats, just to have the pleasure of penetrating him again and again.

“Do you want me to turn over? Or get on top?” Kylo asked, as fucking Kylo from behind was one of Hux’s favorite positions.

“No, Hux said, drawing Kylo’s legs up to hook over his shoulders. He pressed down, so Kylo’s legs were nearly against his chest. Hux could get balls deep into him this way, and hit exactly the place Kylo liked. “No, I want you just like this. Underneath me. Accepting my dominance. Taking my cock into your body.” He pressed down harder on Kylo, really using his weight. He thrust harder. He sped up. He made full use of his length and the deeper penetration he could get with this position.

Kylo could no longer form coherent thoughts. It was all a wash of pleasure long delayed, and joy at being mastered. Hux tuned in to how his orgasm built in him, and changed angles to really rub him hard just where he wanted. Kylo cried out loud as he came, scratching nails down Hux’s back. His climax put Hux over the edge - a feminine orgasm was a mind-blowing sensation for him - and he came, pumping his cum into Kylo, continuing to fuck him through their orgasms. When it finally subsided, he leg Kylo’s legs go and collapsed on top of him.

After a few long, sweaty beats he said, “I am not 25 years old anymore.”

Kylo chuckled. Their mind connection was still present, but much faded, like an old photograph. “Neither of us are.” He wrapped his legs around Hux’s. “Stars, it feels good to have you inside me again.”

“Happy to be there,” Hux said absently. He was reluctant to pull out, even as he softened; he loved being inside his consort. Well, his lover, now. Woodland hermits did not have consorts.

After a long few minutes in breathy stillness, Kylo said, “So I can move in?”

“Of course you can.”

“I’m a slob.”

“I am aware.” He could feel Kylo smiling; he didn't need to look.

“I love you.”

Hux sighed happily, sat up, and pressed his mouth to Kylo’s. “Against all odds and sense, I love you too, Ren.”

 

 

Bits that didn't quite make it in but are worth noting:

Kylo finds Leia, very elderly and at the end of her life. He sets her up somewhere quiet and comfortable, to be well taken care of until she dies. He sends her lots of pictures of the kids. She is so happy to have grand children; she has lost most of her memory, and sometimes forgets that Kylo carried them and will ask who their mother is. Sometimes she calls him Kylo, sometimes Ben, sometimes Han or Luke in a particularly delirious state. It doesn't matter anymore that Kylo is an integral part of the Empire. She doesn't remember.

Hunter advocates for the preservation of the arts on other worlds. He will never forgive Vader for the destruction of Alderaan’s chief library, one of the most complete in the galaxy until it was incinerated.

The Empress Ren, and Armada in particular, sets up all kinds of governmental systems that are self-sustaining and amazingly well thought out. They/she truly do have a genius for legislation, organization and diplomacy. Their/her systems and treaties become Hux’s true legacy. That and the 100 or so Knights of Ren who live in the Stable of Ren at any one time and share a sort of hive mind. They are individuals, and they are the Empress Ren. True peace comes to the galaxy at last. 

Phasma has many piratical adventures.

And the boys get to live happily ever after, which is most unexpected, especially to me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this, I would be very appreciative of kudos and comments! Fan fiction writers LIVE for comments. I am on Tumblr at [WritingWhileHuman](http://writingwhilehuman.tumblr.com) and my blog is at [ www.writingwhilehuman.com](http://www.writingwhilehuman.com). My published work can be found there as well.


End file.
